I'm Home
by Faith In A Bad Guy
Summary: Vegeta-Sai has re-built itself, Bulma and Vegeta go for a visit, but Bulma gets into trouble, becasue her ki is just like everyon else in her position, it makes it hard to find her, and when things can't get any worse, an old friend declares war!!!!!!!!!!
1. Arrival

Chapter one  
  
  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Okay, if I could please ask all readers this,  
  
I would really appreciate it if you reviewed on every chapter, that way I know little things, like if I've made mistakes, and stuff like that,  
  
I always like to fix things and I try really hard to do things quickly, so sometimes there's stuff wrong.  
  
But even if you don't have something to say, make something up, I don't really care!  
  
Thanks!  
  
Vegeta ran his fingers over the familure Saiyan pod,  
  
'too many memories.'  
  
He thought briefly.  
  
Dr. Briefs came up to him,  
  
"I hope you guys don't stay too long, but I'll be able to contact you . . . and another thing, I have no idea where you two will land on the planet, so you can track each others pods with the large green button by the headrest . . . good luck Vegeta, and I'll send everyone else over as soon as I'm finished with the pods . . and you know what? I've really gotta stop talking so much."  
  
With that he walked away from the irritated Vegeta who was twitching lightly.  
  
Dr. Briefs sighed and walked to the 2nd pod, where Bulma was checking over buttons.  
  
"Bulma, get as much technology as you can, and bring as much back as you can. Honey, I really want you to listen to Vegeta, don't disobey him unless it is very bad. He's the only one that can keep you from getting killed."  
  
Bulma smiled and nodded,  
  
"Kay, love you dad!"  
  
Bulma laughed before closing the door and starting her pod up.  
  
Dr. Briefs waved good bye as the pod shot up into the air.  
  
* * *  
  
It had all started the day after all the Namecks had settled into Capsule corp.  
  
Dr. Briefs had given Vegeta a telescope to play with while him and Bulma made his Gravity room.  
  
Only by chance, Vegeta had spun the telescope while he was on the roof, and when he looked through the glass, he saw a very familure planet, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
Bulma had been instantly pulled out of bed and forced to write down notes about this planet so that Vegeta could research about it.  
  
After the week of research, he found out that the planet had been destroyed many years back, and there was a secret alliance between this planet and earth.  
  
The planet was Vegeta-Sai.  
  
From that day on, Vegeta had followed this planet and had done some late night work and found out that it had re-built itself and that everyone that was on the planet had somehow survived, and had begun re-building everything.  
  
Now, everything was the same, as it was before the explosion, except modified.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta sighed, not wanting his hopes to get up too high, he glanced to Bulma's pod which was now level with his.  
  
Her hands and face were planted on the one small window, she watched every bright star as it passed.  
  
Vegeta was looking ahead again, hoping for all things living that Apiphanie was in control of Vegeta-Sai.  
  
With that he quickly fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta woke to the crash of the pod colliding with the hard ground.  
  
Elegantly, his fingers strode over a few buttons, clicking them as his fingers passed over them.  
  
All around the pod, loud hiss' and turning gears echoed, then the door opened and slowly, he stepped out into the blistering hot sun's.  
  
Visions of his childhood started to fill his mind, he remembered seeing this spot when he trained with Nappa.  
  
The impact of Bulma's pod vibrated the planet ever so lightly, but it was still noticeable.  
  
It would take a while, but Vegeta knew Bulma wound find him if he wasn't at the pod.  
  
It would be kinda hard not to notice the huge castle over to his left.  
  
"I'll come back for her."  
  
He whispered to himself as he closed the pod into a capsule and flew off towards the castle.  
  
When he got there, he wasn't surprised to see guards all over the place, but he, Vegeta would easily be able to get through them, because by their Ki's, he could tell nobody was a Super Saiyan . . . unlike him.  
  
(okay, in my little fic, I really wanted Vegeta to be a super Sayain, to let you know, it happened when he was sleeping, he was having a little bit of a nightmare that seemed all too real . . . and he was also running a high fever and was in this nightmare for almost two weeks . . . and of course Bulma looked after him!!!!!)  
  
Vegeta set down and walked up to the guards at the gate,  
  
"I need to see someone."  
  
He bellowed, making most of the Saiyan's stop and turn to him.  
  
Vegeta smirked and switched to Super Saiyan.  
  
Everyone gasped,  
  
"Now, let me in!!!!"  
  
he yelled.  
  
One of the braver guards stepped forward a bit,  
  
"Um, sir, are you rebelling against the royalty?"  
  
he asked quietly.  
  
Vegeta chuckled lightly and his eyes gleamed,  
  
"Depends, who is the ruler of Vegeta-Sai right now?"  
  
The guard raised a brow,  
  
"Why, Miss. Apiphanie is sir, why do you ask?"  
  
Vegeta kicked open the gates and smirked,  
  
"I will have fun seeing my sister, by the way . . ."  
  
Vegeta turned around.  
  
" . . . I brought a female with me, she has blue hair and is a major bitch, if you do anything to make her mad, and I will kill you . . . her name is Bulma, let her in and escort her to me when she comes."  
  
With that, Vegeta strode into the castle.  
  
Another guard stopped him as he got to the front door,  
  
"State your name and business."  
  
Vegeta glared at the man,  
  
"Tell Apiphanie that her brothers back and wishes to speak with her."  
  
The guard looked up and blinked, then it clicked, he placed Vegeta's face it with King Vegeta's, and flew as fast as he could to Apiphanie.  
  
The guard soon came back and looked a little nervous,  
  
"Your Majesty, Miss. Apiphanie says that you need to off and get a life, she also says she does not wished too be bothered by you ever again."  
  
Vegeta shrugged,  
  
"Thanks for your help."  
  
The guard watched helplessly as Vegeta strode into the building and walked calmly up the stairs.  
  
Vegeta found Apiphanie's Ki and looked at the huge doors, symbolizing the throne room.  
  
Smirking, he kicked the doors open and gave the maddest look he could manage as he stomped into the room.  
  
"I wish to speak with that Bitch you call royalty!"  
  
he yelled.  
  
A tall woman with long black, curly hair jumped up from her large throne and looked at Vegeta.  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta disappeared and everyone watched as Apiphanie flew backwards into the wall.  
  
Apiphanie rose on the wall and Vegeta became visible again, his hand cupped her neck as she struggled to breathe.  
  
Vegeta swatted the guards that filled the room away easily and pushed on Apiphanie's neck.  
  
Apiphanie struggled for air, then rose to Super Saiyan.  
  
Vegeta smirked as her hair twisted up and gave the appearance of a super Saiyan.  
  
But Vegeta was still stronger than Apiphanie and easily kept her on the wall,  
  
"Hey little sis, how's it going?!"  
  
Apiphanie stopped squirming and stared at Vega blankly,  
  
"V-v-"  
  
Vegeta let her down and turned from her,  
  
"Of course,"  
  
He replied.  
  
Apiphanie waved the guards away, they left nervously.  
  
Vegeta sat on the ledge to the window, looking over at the many space pods,  
  
"I don't like how cluttered those are."  
  
He informed.  
  
Apiphanie still in shock, walked over to Vegeta and looked to where he was looking to,  
  
"What do you expect me to do with them?"  
  
Vegeta handed her a capsule from inside of his armor,  
  
"You can put whole ships in these, it would leave you more space."  
  
Apiphanie laughed shortly and took the capsule,  
  
"More like fit air!"  
  
Vegeta snatched the capsule from her and clicked the top,  
  
"Watch."  
  
He mumbled.  
  
Suddenly a motorcycle popped out from a cloud of smoke.  
  
Apiphanie blinked and watched Vegeta put it back into the capsule form.  
  
"I brought a female with me, her name is Bulma and her and her father were the ones who invented these, she will be of great help, but I left her out in some dessert some where, she knows where to find me . . she's probably looking at somebody's technology or something, but according to her, she's my equal, so treat her like it, she kinda has a way of making you regret not listening to her."  
  
Apiphanie nodded in amazement  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma landed, as she did, four large men came at her and watched her.  
  
"Why are you here!!"  
  
Before Bulma could answer, one man slapped her across the face, leaving four lines of blood on her cheek.  
  
Bulma whimpered and was grabbed by one of the men,  
  
"Your power level is far to low to be Sayain and you are female, which means . . . you are a slave!"  
  
Another man smirked,  
  
"You will come with us to be sold, one word out of you and you'll be dead, got it?!"  
  
Before Bulma could nod, the man slapped her face again and started to drag her off.  
  
Authors note:  
  
So waddo you think, good or bad, should I continue?  
  
And yes, Vegeta has a little sister!!!!!! 


	2. Your nice?

Chapter 2  
  
Authors note:  
  
Hey, I'm bored and have everything planned out so I'm writing, hope you like it.  
  
Bulma was brought upon a simple wooden stage, people from in the street started to come up to the stage, watching her.  
  
The man who had slapped her came up to the crowd, he began speaking a different language.  
  
Men, mostly, in the crowd began shouting things out.  
  
It only took Bulma a few seconds to realize they were bidding on her, and that because she wasn't already beaten and nearly dead, she was even more valuable.  
  
Finally, the crowd subsided and two Saiyan's came up to the stage, a man and what appeared to be his mate.  
  
The man handed some money to Bulma's kidnapper and starred at her.  
  
One of her kidnappers shoved her off onto the ground, at the feet of the couple that had just purchased her.  
  
They dropped about a million bags, full of food onto the ground,  
  
"You, are taking this home with us, now hurry up!"  
  
The woman yelled.  
  
Bulma glared at the lady and pulled out a capsule that was empty.  
  
The woman watched as Bulma clicked the capsule open and put all the food into a strange box, then closed the capsule.  
  
Bulma handed the capsule to he woman,  
  
"Look lady, I am not a slave, all your food is in here, keep the capsule and give me your names, then when I find the person I am looking for, he will give you twice as much as you paid for me, got it!"  
  
Bulma turned and was stopped by the man grabbing her hand and pulling her back to them,  
  
"You, whore, are coming to our fucking house, you are ours."  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma was dragged throughout a large town, when they arrived at a large house, three men came out.  
  
The woman smirked,  
  
"Boys, we have a new whore, and seeing as how it is Cyanryou's birthday, he owns it."  
  
The man tossed Bulma to Cyanryou and laughed when she cried out in pain from being slammed into the stairs.  
  
Bulma held her sides and looked at the three men.  
  
Cyanryou looked down to Bulma, his eyes softening for just a split second before he looked back to his father,  
  
"Father, can I stay with this pathetic whore, we were just going to go and train . . ."  
  
The father smirked and looked down at Bulma,  
  
"Why the fuck not?"  
  
The mother threw the capsule at Bulma and started to walk off.  
  
The other two men slapped Bulma's face as they passed her and followed their parents to the training arena.  
  
As soon as the four were gone, Cyanryou rushed to Bulma and touched her arm that had been the first thing to make contact with the stairs.  
  
Bulma flinched and whimpered a bit, she tried to make herself look as small as possible.  
  
Cyanryou frowned and lifted Bulma up.  
  
Bulma struggled from his grasp and backed away from him.  
  
Cyanryou reached hesitantly foreword and tried to look thoughtful,  
  
"Don't worry miss, I'm not anything like my family, I would rather die then hurt you, please, you have to believe me."  
  
Bulma sensed the pleadingness in his voice and let him take her waist lightly and pull her into the house.  
  
It was a nice place, a little dirty, but nice.  
  
Cyanryou sat Bulma down on a couch in the biggest room,  
  
"I'll do your chores, you just sit there, and by the way, what's your name?"  
  
Bulma cleared her throat,  
  
"My . . . my name is Bulma."  
  
She whispered.  
  
Cyanryou smirked.  
  
'A nicer version of Vegeta's smirk'  
  
Bulma thought.  
  
"Well my name is Cyanryou, Bulma's a really pretty name . . . so tell me about yourself."  
  
Bulma couldn't help it, Cyanryou's curiosity in her made her feel appreciated . . . Vegeta had been the same way, wanting to know everything about her, but he had done it in a more rude way.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta smirked at his sister,  
  
"I'm going for a walk . . . and I will be back, but first, I need some royalty armor."  
  
Apiphanie nodded and started to walk off.  
  
They came into a large room, Vegeta remembered this room to be his fathers, and now that he was big enough, he would probably be able to fit into his father's clothes.  
  
Apiphanie had already decreased from Super Saiyan to normal, but she was curious as to why Vegeta was staying in Super Saiyan form.  
  
"Vegeta? Why are you still Super Saiyan?"  
  
Vegeta had just noticed that he hadn't decreased, so he decreased,  
  
"Sometimes I forget."  
  
Apiphanie held out a new version and an old version of royal armor for Vegeta.  
  
He took the new one and it looked a little better.  
  
Apiphanie turned around and looked at the wall as Vegeta got changed,  
  
"What should I do if this woman comes here?"  
  
She asked.  
  
Vegeta strapped the red cape on and rolled his shoulders,  
  
"Give her some royal armor, she would be happy with no less, and respect her, she will always win at a mental fight, physical not so much."  
  
With that he flew off.  
  
Apiphanie turned around and blinked,  
  
"Why royalty?"  
  
She asked the empty room.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta strolled down the streets of the higher ranked Saiyan's; the odd person was able to recognize him.  
  
A group of three guys and a woman walked in front of him, cutting him off rudely,  
  
"Fools, who do you think you are!?"  
  
Vegeta yelled.  
  
They turned around and glared at Vegeta,  
  
"We are of higher rank then you so you need to respect us!"  
  
Vegeta's temper rose dramatically,  
  
'obviously, they have not looked at my armor . . . which has the fucking royal symbol planted n it!'  
  
he yelled in his head,  
  
"I am far higher in rank than you, say hello to a king you fuckers."  
  
He growled.  
  
The four Saiyan's looked to Vegeta's chest, to make sure of what Vegeta was saying, was true.  
  
The man looked momentarily mortified, then composed himself,  
  
"That's a crack, our king died because of Frieza!"  
  
Vegeta chuckled, he wanted one small lie, that way he could clarify everyone's beliefs.  
  
"Frieza never killed my father, I killed him . . . and only one year ago, I killed Frieza."  
  
The four Saiyan's blinked and instantly bowed,  
  
"We are sorry your majesty, we didn't know."  
  
They said hesitantly.  
  
Vegeta smirked, then some old lady caught his eye, and he recognized her instantly.  
  
The old woman had over heard Vegeta's words and was whimpering as he came closer,  
  
"Are you Bardocks mate?"  
  
he asked sharply.  
  
The woman nodded.  
  
"Mother of Kakarott?"  
  
he asked."  
  
The woman nodded again.  
  
Vegeta growled, he knew that Kakarott would probably want to see his mother, and knew that he was coming,  
  
"You are to be at the castle within two days, bring your direct family, and I mean direct, also bring all your things . . . in a few days, maybe weeks, someone wishes to speak with you and he needs immediate contact."  
  
The woman bowed and scurried off.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma finished telling Cyanryou about her life, she had even told him a few things about Vegeta.  
  
Over the time of her talking, he never seemed not to be interested, always watching her with childish eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Cyanryou bolted for the window,  
  
"Shit, they're coming back!"  
  
he murmured.  
  
Bulma looked at him, then he grabbed her waist and pulled her into his bedroom.  
  
The front door clicked open as Cyanryou closed his bedroom door.  
  
His father walked into the living room, giving it a quick inspection, then he looked at his son's closed bedroom door with a frown.  
  
Authors note:  
  
Haha, little cliffy!  
  
I'll write more ASAP I swear, I'll write as fast as I can! 


	3. Where is she?

Chapter 3  
  
Authors note:  
  
I donno what to say, so read on!  
  
Cyanryou started to shed his clothing,  
  
"Hurry Bulma, get your clothes off and get into the bed, hurry, before he comes in here!"  
  
he harshly whispered.  
  
Bulma nervously did, she could tell that Cyanryou was scared.  
  
Quickly, she crawled into bed, when she looked back, she noticed that Cyanryou was avoiding looking at her body, it put her a little at ease.  
  
Cyanryou crawled into the bed and went on top of her.  
  
Bulma didn't feel as safe anymore, she expected Cyanryou to come inside of her, but he didn't.  
  
Cyanryou bit his lip,  
  
"I'm so sorry Bulma."  
  
He whispered before punching her arm.  
  
Bulma cried out in pain.  
  
Cyanryou's father opened the door just as Bulma screamed.  
  
Cyanryou shot a deathly glare over to the door,  
  
" off father!"  
  
he yelled.  
  
The father merely chuckled at Bulma's pain and closed the or behind himself.  
  
Bulma whimpered as Cyanryou didn't move, then he sat up and pulled her up with him, he took her arm and kissed it lightly,  
  
"I'm so sorry Bulma, I didn't want to, it's just more believable that way, common, as soon as you compose yourself, we'll go downstairs and I'll help you make dinner, kay?"  
  
Bulma sniffed and looked up at him, then nodded lightly.  
  
Cyanryou got away from Bulma and got dressed, then placed her clothes next to her,  
  
"Hurry up kay Bulma, my father will beat you if he doesn't get his dinner at the right time."  
  
Bulma waited for Cyanryou to turn around before she got dressed, she knew that she couldn't be mad at him for hitting her; he was just trying to protect her.  
  
Bulma followed Cyanryou out of the bedroom and then he grabbed her wrist roughly and pulled her through the living room where the rest of his family was, straight into the kitchen.  
  
Bulma let him take her wrist and look it over, then he showed her how to make his fathers favorite foods.  
  
* * *  
  
Almost an hour later, Bulma came out with everyone's food, Cyanryou had told her what order to give everyone their food, the father, mother, him, then his brothers.  
  
As she was pouring some wine for the father, he showed her.  
  
Bulma accidentally got some of the wine on the table.  
  
The father jumped up and smacked her face.  
  
Bulma held onto the wine bottle tightly, making sure that no more could spill.  
  
Cyanryou was surprised that Bulma was still able to stand after one of his fathers blows.  
  
But there she stood, standing her ground.  
  
When she didn't make any sound, or didn't move, the father grabbed the wine bottle and slammed it to the table,  
  
"Get me more ing food whore!"  
  
Nobody had ever even thought to stand their ground against the father, and he didn't really know hat to do about it.  
  
* * *  
  
When Cyanryou came up to him room, Bulma was there, she had inished all her chores and was looking at data that was lying around.  
  
Cyanryou sat beside he on the bed and touched her cheek lightly, as he did, a tea fell down her face,  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
she whispered.  
  
Cyanryou was confused,  
  
"Where is who?"  
  
he asked hugging her, hoping the tears would stop.  
  
"Vegeta, he was supposed to find me and make sure 'this' never happened to me."  
  
She whimpers  
  
Cyanryou tensed,  
  
'how would she know about King Vegeta, or Prince Vegeta? She is a mere slave and those two have been gone for a long time!'  
  
(when Bulma had been talking about Vegeta to Cyanryou, she never actually said his name, that's why he was surprised)  
  
Cyanryou let go of Bulma,  
  
"I have to go out for a little bit, just stay in here, unless someone tells you to do something, listen to everything they tell you, obey them to the best of your ability kay, I'll come back as soon as I can."  
  
Bulma watched him get up and walk out he door.  
  
20 minutes later, Bulma looked up at the door,  
  
"Shut the up dad, I'm going to bed!"  
  
someone yelled.  
  
Bulma sighed, thinking it was Cyanryou, but when the door opened, it wasn't him, but his brother.  
  
Bulma looked up at him as he came closer.  
  
The brother shoved her back on the bed and covered her mouth with his hand, then punched her side.  
  
Bulma head a rib crack as she screamed into his hand.  
  
Her legs kicked out, making contact with the brothers body.  
  
He punched her again,  
  
"Shut the up witch!"  
  
he yelled throwing her against the wall.  
  
Bulma's head hit the wall and everything went black.  
  
She woke up a few minutes later, only to see Cyanryou's brother's hand fly at her face.  
  
She let out a scream, but it was muffled by his hand.  
  
Suddenly, she saw the door open and a familure voice echoed throughout the room,  
  
"GET . . . THE . . . AWAY FROM MY WHORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Cyanryou yelled.  
  
His brother turned to him and smirked,  
  
"She's a whore, what do you care!?"  
  
"I DON'T CARE . . . OFF!!!!!!"  
  
Cyanryou grabbed his brother and punched his face.  
  
The brother grunted in pain and rubbed his face as he walked out.  
  
Cyanryou slammed the door close and rushed over to Bulma just as she lost consciousness again.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta was beginning to get impatient, Bulma wasn't at the castle and it had already been two days.  
  
Apiphanie watched her brother pace,  
  
'why does he insist that he doesn't have feelings for her, obviously he's worrying.'  
  
"Maybe she found some technology she's trying to figure out?"  
  
Apiphanie suggested.  
  
Vegeta shook his head,  
  
"No, she would have gotten someone to tell me where she is, or she would have told me first, I know her, she wouldn't do this."  
  
Apiphanie didn't want to suggest that she had been taken in as a slave, she knew that Vegeta would kill her for saying that.  
  
Vegeta motioned Apiphanie to stand up and they both turned Super Saiyan.  
  
He threw punches at her and she dodged, with a little difficulty, Anger was what fuelled her family.  
  
Vegeta's anger was slowly subsiding as he attacked his sister, not making any damage though.  
  
Then he stopped and went back to normal and began pacing again.  
  
Apiphanie sat down and went to normal Saiyan,  
  
"Have you asked around, showed Saiyan's pictures?"  
  
Vegeta nodded,  
  
"One Saiyan recognized her, but they said that she was walking down a street in the high ranks area, but they said she looked a little different. They were useless."  
  
Apiphanie sighed,  
  
"I don't really want to suggest this but, she could have-"  
  
Vegeta cut her off,  
  
"No, she's smarter than that, she would have found a way out of it I'm sure so don't you even go there."  
  
Vegeta's Ki was flaring again at the thought of Bulma being a Slave, he knew exactly what would happen if she were, and he couldn't bring himself to think of Bulma being beaten of raped, he just couldn't."  
  
Apiphanie stood up and rose to Super Saiyan as Vegeta lunged at her.  
  
He was glad his sister was there, that way he could release his anger out and not have anybody get mad at him.  
  
"I will find her."  
  
He murmured, walking away from Apiphanie.  
  
Authors note:  
  
A little cliffy!!!  
  
I'll write more soon, so don't worry! 


	4. Awake

Chapter 4  
  
Authors note:  
  
Hey  
  
Sorry for the wait but here it is  
  
Enjoy  
  
Bulma lay motionless in Cyanryou's bed.  
  
A doctor was hovering over her.  
  
Cyanryou watched as the doctor checked Bulma's pulse for the last time before standing up,  
  
"Well Cyanryou, she'll be better soon, just give her these pills."  
  
Cyanryou took the bottle of pills from the doctor.  
  
The two looked at Bulma when she groaned lightly.  
  
Cyanryou took her hand and knelt by her,  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
he whispered.  
  
Bulma groaned lightly,  
  
"I need to find him."  
  
She murmured.  
  
The doctor stood over Cyanryou,  
  
"Well, me being a doctor has been around, I might know who your talking about?"  
  
he suggested.  
  
Bulma starred at the doctor a while before she answered,  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
Cyanryou looked at the doctor,  
  
"She says she came to Vegeta-Sai with him, and that he was supposed to find her."  
  
The doctor frowned and looked at Bulma apologetically,  
  
"I'm sorry, but Vegeta died."  
  
Bulma felt like hundreds of daggers pierced her chest,  
  
"But, he promised!"  
  
she whimpered.  
  
Cyanryou brushed some tears away from Bulma's cheeks,  
  
"We'll find somebody who you know, trust me Bulma."  
  
The doctor looked Bulma's bandages over one last time before leaving the room,  
  
"I'll come back tomorrow to see what has happened, kay?"  
  
Cyanryou nodded and walked the doctor from the room.  
  
Bulma waited until Cyanryou was beside her again,  
  
"Where's you family?"  
  
she asked faintly.  
  
Cyanryou put a warm cloth on her forehead,  
  
"They went to plurge a planet."  
  
Bulma closed her eyes,  
  
"When will they be back?"  
  
she asked.  
  
Cyanryou shrugged,  
  
"If they succeed, sometime next week. If not . . ."  
  
Bulma knew what the silenced meant and decided not to say anything about it.  
  
"I'm sorry that I cause you all this trouble."  
  
She mumbled.  
  
Cyanryou looked into her eyes in surprise,  
  
"Trouble!? Why would you be?"  
  
Bulma cracked a smile and looked herself over the best she could,  
  
"I can hardly move, and you probably had to pay that doctor and you probably had to sit by me and watch as he helped me . . . I can't even begin to imagine what you had to do to get your brother to go away?"  
  
Bulma said shamefully.  
  
Cyanryou chuckled and started to brush the cloth over her skin,  
  
"I enjoy helping people, and you're my favorite so far."  
  
Bulma smirked.  
  
"How did Vegeta die?"  
  
Cyanryou frowned,  
  
He did from a powerful person from some other planet.  
  
Apparently he gave up a good fight though, but that's almost all I know."  
  
Bulma bit her bottom lip,  
  
"What was the name of the powerful guy?"  
  
Cyanryou re-wet the cloth,  
  
"F-"  
  
The doctor came back in,  
  
"I forgot to give you some information regarding Vegeta."  
  
Bulma and Cyanryou looked at the doctor.  
  
"There have been rumors that someone very powerful came to the palace and is living there now. Saiyan's are saying that they've seen him walking around the streets."  
  
Bulma closed her eyes,  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She mumbled.  
  
"But if he's dead . . ."  
  
Cyanryou watched as Bulma drifted to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta lay on his bed, looking at the ceiling intently.  
  
All morning he had been giving workers around the palace ideas, telling them about technology that earth had, and that would help their studies.  
  
Saiyan's around the palace were grateful that the king was giving them advice that was working, they were also interested in everything that had been happening in his life.  
  
Apiphanie tapped her knuckles on the huge door and barged into the room, blueprints, papers and book cluttering her hands.  
  
Vegeta glanced at her but didn't say anything.  
  
Apiphanie dumped everything on Vegeta's desk,  
  
"These are the things you wanted."  
  
Vegeta grunted and closed his eyes.  
  
Apiphanie looked at Vegeta,  
  
"Vegeta, I'm worried, you need to do something, all you've been doing is walking around the streets and starring at the ceiling or telling Saiyan's how to do things better."  
  
Vegeta kept quiet.  
  
Apiphanie sighed and walked to the bed, then lifted Vegeta's limp body up and forced him to stand,  
  
"Vegeta, look at these blueprints, then I want you to train."  
  
Vegeta growled and fell back to the bed,  
  
"Everyday for two years I trained all I could, I want to rest a while."  
  
Apiphanie growled and tore Vegeta from the bed,  
  
"Get your lazy ing ass out of bed and find her, I'm getting off!"  
  
Vegeta growled, he knew how mad females in his family could get and didn't feel like pushing her limits.  
  
"I will do as I please!"  
  
he yelled stomping to the door.  
  
Apiphanie followed Vegeta out of the room and to the training grounds,  
  
"Vegeta, I want you to eat before you train, you're to weak!"  
  
Vegeta growled and grabbed a piece of bread laying on a table.  
  
Apiphanie starred as he stuffed it into his mouth and flew off to a hill far away.  
  
"That ass."  
  
She mumbled before following him.  
  
Vegeta was going to meditate, when Apiphanie landed in front of him,  
  
"What do you think your doing?"  
  
she growled to him.  
  
Vegeta looked up at her,  
  
"I'm going to meditate!"  
  
he growled back.  
  
Apiphanie chuckled,  
  
"Oh no you don't mister, your going to spar with me."  
  
Vegetal closed his eyes,  
  
"I wish to meditate Apiphanie."  
  
Apiphanie got into fighting stance,  
  
"You haven't done anything physical but walking for the past week and I want to see you work your ass of for a good dinner!"  
  
Vegeta was pulled to a standing position,  
  
'I better give her a good show.'  
  
He told himself.  
  
Apiphanie rose to Super Saiyan and lunged at Vegeta.  
  
Authors note:  
  
Sorry it took so long, but I hope you liked it!?  
  
I'll write another chapter right now, cause I don't wanna stop until my next big cliffy! 


	5. First Real Steps

Chapter 5  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Hey, sorry I haven't updated lately, but here I go!  
  
Have fun!  
  
Vegeta stepped to the side and was instantly met with Apiphanie's leg hitting his side.  
  
"Apiphanie, I do not want to fight right now!"  
  
he yelled at her as he skidded along the ground.  
  
Apiphanie went back to normal and starred at Vegeta,  
  
"I'm worried about you Vegeta, something's wrong and you need to figure it out."  
  
Vegeta stood up and glared at her.  
  
Apiphanie continued,  
  
"Well, I know I haven't seen you in how many years, but I know that your of all Saiyan's would never slack off like this without a reason . . ."  
  
Apiphanie sighed and gave Vegeta a pitiful puppy dog look,  
  
"Just pull yourself together soon Vegeta, that's all I ask."  
  
Vegeta watched as she flew off to see how the new groups of new recruits were doing.  
  
'I have to find that woman, she's driving me crazy, I can't shrug the feeling that she's in trouble.'  
  
He told himself.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma waited for Cyanryou to leave the room.  
  
It had been two days and she had only gotten out of bed three times.  
  
All three were with the help of Cyanryou to take her to the bathroom.  
  
'lets see if I can do this now.'  
  
He asked herself.  
  
Bulma swung her legs around the edge of the bed and groaned as a little pain came.  
  
Bulma looked at the door, she heard something moving around.  
  
Wincing, she moved her arms back so she could push herself up.  
  
Her ribs stung with pain as she sat up.  
  
'this hurts.'  
  
She complained to herself.  
  
She could hear Cyanryou walking about the living room.  
  
'probably cleaning up.'  
  
She told herself.  
  
Bulma took a deep breath and pushed herself up into a standing position.  
  
Everything hurt, worse than it did when the injuries were being made.  
  
But after standing still for almost 5 minutes, the pain started to go away.  
  
"This isn't that bad."  
  
She said out loud.  
  
Bulma looked at the door, then held her breath and took a step foreword.  
  
Surprisingly, it didn't hurt as much as she though it would.  
  
Sighing, Bulma took some more steps to the door, suddenly, it flung open and Cyanryou came in with a tray of food.  
  
Bulma swayed backwards and yelped, she managed to grab onto a desk before falling.  
  
Cyanryou looked at her weirdly, then pushed the tray on the desk and put his arm around Bulma's shoulder,  
  
"What are you doing up!?"  
  
he asked panically.  
  
Bulma limped to the bed,  
  
"I wanted to see if I could move around without any help."  
  
Cyanryou lowered her to the bed,  
  
"Well make sure I'm around when you so that kay?"  
  
Bulma frowned but nodded,  
  
"Have you asked anybody about Vegeta?"  
  
Cyanryou handed some food to Bulma,  
  
"I asked the doctor but he said that nobody has said anything."  
  
Bulma felt tears well in her eyes.  
  
"How much longer till I can do all my own movements?"  
  
Cyanryou shrugged,  
  
"The doctor said a few more days and more of these pills."  
  
He said handing four pills to Bulma who swallowed then before Cyanryou managed to give her anything to drink.  
  
"I want to try to walk again."  
  
Cyanryou looked a little hesitant but sighed,  
  
"Do you want help standing?"  
  
he asked taking the food from Bulma and putting it down.  
  
Bulma shook her head.  
  
Cyanryou watched as Bulma struggled to stand.  
  
Bulma let herself stay still for a few seconds.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Cyanryou asked when Bulma didn't move."  
  
Bulma nodded, I just need to let the pain go away."  
  
Cyanryou nodded and walked up beside her.  
  
Bulma took a deep breath and started to walk foreword.  
  
Cyanryou put his hands out so if she fell, he could easily catch her without causing her pain.  
  
"Where do you plan on going?"  
  
he asked quietly.  
  
Bulma reached for the door handle,  
  
"Downstairs."  
  
Cyanryou put his hand to the door to keep it close,  
  
"No stairs till you've walked down the hall a few times okay?"  
  
Bulma looked at him and saw the worry in his expressions,  
  
"Sure."  
  
She answered.  
  
Cyanryou took his hand from the door,  
  
"Common, lets venture to the outside world."  
  
He said with a chuckle.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta walked down past the gates of the palace.  
  
The guards stood and saluted him as he left.  
  
Vegeta looked around,  
  
'what way should I go today?'  
  
he asked himself.  
  
Finally, he decided to go left, to the middle classed elites lived.  
  
Vegeta watched as children chased each other under the watchful eye of their parents.  
  
They trained around him and laughed and Vegeta also saw two children making bedroom eyes at each other.  
  
Vegeta shuddered at the thought of a child degrading himself so low.  
  
One parent yelled out to their kids to come back to the house when she saw Vegeta's royal cape moving behind him.  
  
Vegeta sighed and crossed his arms over his back and walked a little slower.  
  
'what am I looking for in these roads?'  
  
he asked himself,  
  
'am I looking for something that could tell me where Bulma is?'  
  
As he came closer to the market part of town, he started to smell the familure foods' smells of morning bakery's and parlors.  
  
One woman glanced up at him, she was sitting by a tree,  
  
"Sir, can you spare a few Yen so I can feed my family?"  
  
she begged.  
  
Vegeta stopped walking and looked at the woman,  
  
'human . . . I remember when Bulma took me to get more garments, there was someone who asked for food or money, she gave them some . . . I'll never forget the look on their face.'  
  
He thought.  
  
'the woman is even to ashamed to let me see her face.'  
  
Vegeta thought sadly.  
  
"Let me see your face."  
  
He barked.  
  
The woman slowly lifted her face.  
  
Vegeta studied her face for a few seconds,  
  
"If you tell no-one I did this, I will give you some, and you are also to give me some information."  
  
The woman's face brightened,  
  
"Oh thank you sir, I am forever in your debt!"  
  
Vegeta pulled back a smile,  
  
"Have you seen a woman with blue hair around here?"  
  
Authors note:  
  
He he  
  
I'll write more tomorrow! 


	6. I Dare Not Go Around Them

Chapter 6  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Sorry for not updating in a while,  
  
But here it goes!  
  
And I got some questions for the story that I'll answer at the end of the chapter.  
  
Bulma looked down the hallway,  
  
"You've done some cleaning."  
  
She said quietly.  
  
Cyanryou shrugged,  
  
"It's not like you could."  
  
Bulma started walking foreword.  
  
When she got to the railing, she held onto it to keep her balance as she rested.  
  
Cyanryou sighed,  
  
"You wanna go back?"  
  
Bulma shook her head,  
  
"No way, then I'd be weak."  
  
Cyanryou smirked,  
  
"Your starting to sound like my family,"  
  
Bulma started to walk down the hall,  
  
"And how do they usually sound?"  
  
Cyanryou shrugged,  
  
"They seem to always want to push themselves at times when their hurt."  
  
Bulma was beginning to get the hang of walking with the pain,  
  
"I fell a little better."  
  
She mumbled.  
  
Cyanryou nodded and started walking back with her to the stairs.  
  
"You sure you want to try?"  
  
he asked hesitantly.  
  
Bulma gave him a sarcastic look,  
  
"No, I want to stay in bed and let you be my slave instead of me to you."  
  
Cyanryou smirked,  
  
"I'd rather that than this."  
  
Bulma took a step down the stairs.  
  
Now that a different kind of pressure was being put on her ribs, they hurt more.  
  
Bulma winced and hissed threw her teeth.  
  
"Lets stop Bulma."  
  
Cyanryou said boldly.  
  
Bulma shook her head,  
  
"No, I want to go down, then up."  
  
Cyanryou went down the stairs as Bulma continued to go down the steps.  
  
Once they were at the bottom, Bulma held the railing and caught her breath.  
  
Cyanryou caught her looking up the stairs with a painful look.  
  
"I'll take you up."  
  
He said to her almost questionly.  
  
As he reached out to her she pushed his arm away and started to walk up the stairs, obviously having great difficulty.  
  
Bulma made it to her bed and sat down.  
  
Cyanryou helped her lye down and pulled the covers over her,  
  
"Take some more of these pills."  
  
He ordered.  
  
Bulma gratefully took them and closed her eyes,  
  
"I'll go to sleep now."  
  
Cyanryou leaned down and kissed her forehead,  
  
"Kay . . . just get better before my family gets home."  
  
Bulma nodded weakly and was instantly asleep.  
  
(And yes, this is still a Bulma and Vegeta fic, Cyanryou is just a nice Goku typish Saiyan that kisses boo-boo's better)  
  
* * *  
  
The woman looked past Vegeta,  
  
"Yes, I think, is it real blue or a shade?"  
  
Vegeta shrugged,  
  
"Basic Blue I guess."  
  
The woman nodded,  
  
"Yah, I saw her, she was walking with some family."  
  
Vegeta's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Did she have big blue eyes?"  
  
the woman asked.  
  
Vegeta nodded.  
  
The woman nodded,  
  
"Yah, and it's about shoulder length?"  
  
Vegeta nodded,  
  
"Do you know where she is?"  
  
The woman's face turned from bright to sad,  
  
"I'm sorry sir but I stay clear of that family, they would use anyone as a slave, even their children. Plus, they beat everyone they own senseless."  
  
Vegeta's face showed sorrow and complete devastation,  
  
'my woman does not get beaten by measly little elites'  
  
he thought with a growl.  
  
"They were going to the middle classed houses."  
  
She told him,  
  
"I'm sorry, that's all I know."  
  
Vegeta sighed,  
  
"Here you go then."  
  
The woman held out her hands and felt the money drop into her hands.  
  
Vegeta started to walk away when the woman called out to him,  
  
"Sir, sir, I think you've made a mistake."  
  
Vegeta looked at the money he had dropped into her hands,  
  
"No, I gave you the money."  
  
The woman's eyes watered,  
  
"Your giving it all to me?"  
  
Vegeta nodded,  
  
"With that you can bye a house in the middle classed places, and then you can find a job."  
  
The woman's arms inched towards Vegeta, as if she were going to hug him.  
  
Vegeta looked her up and down,  
  
"Just don't tell anyone who you got it from."  
  
The woman who had tears coming down her cheeks nodded and hugged herself instead of Vegeta.  
  
"Oh thank you sir, thank you!"  
  
Vegeta turned from her and couldn't hold back a smile.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta walked to the middle classed housing of the elites,  
  
'she was coming this way.'  
  
He told himself, remembering what the woman had told him.  
  
A little girl ran into him.  
  
Vegeta looked down and looked at the girl who was rubbing her face where she had hit him.  
  
Then a small blast flew at Vegeta's chest, leaving nothing but a simmer.  
  
A little boy ran up to Vegeta and the girl, he didn't seen to notice the mad looking Vegeta.  
  
"Common you girl! Your inferior, run! We're hunting you and you remember what happened last time!"  
  
he yelled picking her up.  
  
Vegeta grabbed the girl from the boy,  
  
"What do you think you are doing!?"  
  
he hollered.  
  
The little girl looked Vegeta over, then gasped.  
  
The Boy glared at Vegeta,  
  
"All females are inferior, she's like a slave, I can beat her when ever I want!"  
  
Vegeta looked at the girl,  
  
"If she is Saiyan, how can she be a slave?"  
  
The boy shrugged,  
  
"My dad said my moms his slave, because she's a girl."  
  
Vegeta put the girl down,  
  
"Boy, if I ever see you harm a female without their telling you it is alright to do so, I will personally kill you."  
  
The boy glared harder,  
  
"Your just one Saiyan, my dad could beat you up."  
  
Vegeta knelt down,  
  
"But will he dare touch the king?"  
  
The boy now seemed to notice the cape, royal symbols, everything,  
  
"I'm, sorry sir. I'll never hurt a girl ever again!"  
  
Vegeta stood up,  
  
"Have you seen a woman with blue hair around here?"  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Okay, for the questions  
  
Vegeta can't sense Bulma's Ki because her Ki is so alike in power, to all the other 'slaves'  
  
If he went to the pod, he wouldn't really be able to trace where she went, cause I don't thinks he's a dog that can sniff people out,(it may be possible but I don't really know).  
  
And the name Cyanryou cane from three things  
  
'Cyan'dog, from Medabots  
  
How 'r' u, from msn chat  
  
And 'you', from my mom getting mad at my dad.  
  
And yes, eventually, Vegeta will find Bulma.  
  
And nobody really knows about Vegeta's return to Vegeta -Sai, so nobody could know he's truly alive, of if he's a fake.  
  
And he didn't go out to find Bulma because she is a big girl and he thought she'd be able to handle herself!  
  
So there you go! 


	7. Almost

[pic]Chapter 7  
  
Authors note:  
  
Hey, how are you all,  
  
I'm all good, I really want to get to a certain spot in this story, that's why I'm coming out with more chapters lately,  
  
So, here you go  
  
And I have something to recommend  
  
A song called 'Tie My Shoe' by 'Chinese Rapper'  
  
It's great if you want a laugh  
  
The child looked at Vegeta strangely,  
  
"Why would you want to know where a girl is?"  
  
Vegeta growled,  
  
"She's a friend."  
  
The boy shook his head,  
  
"Sorry sir, I haven't seen any females with blue hair."  
  
Vegeta frowned,  
  
"If you do, tell her that she must come to the castle at once. It's a matter of urgency."  
  
The Boy nodded.  
  
Vegeta looked at the girl,  
  
"Have you seen her?"  
  
The girl shook her head, then floated up to face level with Vegeta,  
  
"Thank you mister."  
  
She whispered before kissing his cheek and going back to the ground, then running off.  
  
Vegeta was a little shocked.  
  
The boy snickered before running off.  
  
Vegeta touched his cheek, then cleared his throat and continued down the street.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma walked around the kitchen, the pain was almost all gone completely and her ribs were all healed,  
  
'Cyanryou has been working so hard lately, I'm glad he fell asleep so I could make him a big lunch.'  
  
Bulma looked around the kitchen,  
  
Food was scattered everywhere.  
  
"Lets see if he's awake yet."  
  
She whispered as she peeked out the door and into the living room.  
  
Cyanryou was still sleeping, sprawled out on the couch.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Bulma mumbled.  
  
Slowly and quietly, she began to bring food into the living room and put it out on the table.  
  
Cyanryou slitted his eyes open when the couch moved by his feet.  
  
Bulma took a cookie and started to nibble on it,  
  
"I made you something to eat."  
  
She mumbled.  
  
Cyanryou grunted and looked to the table which was stacked with food.  
  
"Bulma, you shouldn't have done that."  
  
Bulma took another cookie,  
  
"There's a message on the communicator for you, and it's from your father."  
  
Cyanryou stood up and rushed to the answering machine,  
  
'Cyanryou, this is your father, I'm going to be back with your mother and brothers will be back in a few days.'  
  
Then the message ended.  
  
Cyanryou sighed and walked back to the couch.  
  
Bulma put some food into his lap,  
  
"Eat this."  
  
Cyanryou took the food and started eating,  
  
"This is pretty good."  
  
He said between gulps.  
  
Bulma took one of the plates of cookies and put it on her lap, then started eating,  
  
"Can we watch some TV.?"  
  
Cyanryou looked around for the remote, then turned on the cartoons,  
  
"I can only watch these when my parents aren't around, the thing about these Cartoons is it gives off vibes that raise your power dramatically."  
  
Bulma looked at the TV.,  
  
"How does it do that?"  
  
Cyanryou shrugged,  
  
"No idea. But it does."  
  
Bulma looked back to the cartoons, it seemed to be a folk tail.  
  
They watched the TV. until Cyanryou was finished eating, and the food had digested.  
  
"We need some more stuff."  
  
Bulma told him.  
  
"Food?"  
  
Bulma nodded,  
  
"I used up almost the last of everything."  
  
Cyanryou sighed,  
  
"Let's clean up, then we can make a list,"  
  
Bulma nodded.  
  
"Kay."  
  
Cyanryou stood up and started piling dishes into his arms,  
  
"Then we can order some dinner and breakfast to come here, and go shopping tomorrow."  
  
Bulma stood up and started taking plates to the kitchen,  
  
"I also fixed your dishwasher."  
  
Cyanryou looked at Bulma,  
  
"What's a dishwasher?"  
  
Bulma giggled lightly,  
  
"Okay, I made one, you stick the dishes into the dishwasher and turn it on, instead of washing them by hand."  
  
Cyanryou put the dishes in the counter and looked around,  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
Bulma pointed to the closet, behind there."  
  
Then she opened the closet and started to put dishes into the dishwasher.  
  
Cyanryou continued bringing things into the kitchen and Bulma kept piling them into the dishwasher.  
  
When it was full, Bulma put some soap into it and showed Cyanryou how to turn it on.  
  
Cyanryou ran up to his room and grabbed some pills for Bulma to take.  
  
Bulma who was sitting on the couch, took the pills from Cyanryou and then swallowed them,  
  
"Where are we going to go shopping?"  
  
Cyanryou sat down,  
  
"In the cheap market."  
  
Bulma nodded,  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go to sleep until you get dinner."  
  
Cyanryou waited for Bulma to get to the top of the stairs before lying down,  
  
Bulma stopped,  
  
"You know, I feel really guilty."  
  
Cyanryou sat himself up on his elbow,  
  
"Why?"  
  
Bulma shrugged and looked to the floor,  
  
"Cause I feel like I'm taking advantage of you."  
  
Cyanryou laughed and fell back to the couch,  
  
"That would never happen, heh, you taking advantage of me?"  
  
Bulma shrugged,  
  
"Oh well, see you in a little bit."  
  
Cyanryou grunted happily and closed his eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta looked at a pod full of food pulling up to a house down the block,  
  
"Someone must be hungry,"  
  
He mumbled.  
  
A tall Boy came from the house and handed some money to the delivery man.  
  
Apiphanie tapped on Vegeta's shoulder,  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
Just then, Bulma came out onto the porch and took some food from Cyanryou's arms, then headed inside.  
  
Vegeta was looking at Apiphanie,  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's dinner time."  
  
Vegeta frowned,  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
He turned back to the house,  
  
'I'll find you Bulma, don't worry,'  
  
Authors note:  
  
Hehehehhe  
  
Oh well, talk to ya's all later! 


	8. Taste The Rain

[pic]Chapter 8  
  
Authors note:  
  
Hey, sorry for not updating lately,  
  
But here I go!  
  
Apiphanie landed at the palace and walked inside, closely followed by Vegeta.  
  
"I felt somewhat close to her earlier, I just felt it."  
  
Apiphanie turned to Vegeta,  
  
"Don't you fucking go all sentimental on me."  
  
Vegeta growled,  
  
"Never, I just felt it though."  
  
Apiphanie eyes Vegeta then pushed the dining room doors open.  
  
"Lets eat!"  
  
the table was covered with food.  
  
"After I eat I'm going to train in my gravity room."  
  
Vegeta told Apiphanie as he sat down.  
  
Apiphanie nodded,  
  
"What's a gravity room again?"  
  
Vegeta ate a bit,  
  
"It increases the gravity so you can become stronger."  
  
Vegeta pulled a capsule from his pocket and reached to Apiphanie,  
  
"Take this, it's a Gravity room, there are instructions in it."  
  
Apiphanie took it,  
  
"Thanks bro."  
  
With that they ate dinner.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma smiled as Cyanryou came into the bedroom with a glass of water for her.  
  
"Are you coming to bed?"  
  
she asked sitting up.  
  
Cyanryou flopped onto the bed and closed his eyes,  
  
"I'm so tiered."  
  
Bulma took some pills and laid sideways so her cheek was resting on Cyanryou's stomach,  
  
"I love doing this."  
  
She told him.  
  
At this point, Cyanryou was too tiered to care,  
  
"Why?"  
  
Bulma put an arm over his waist,  
  
"Cause it's warm and feels relaxing."  
  
Cyanryou grunted and sighed, almost instantly falling asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Cyanryou woke up to the smell of food.  
  
Bulma had ordered in.  
  
Cyanryou stood up and opened the door.  
  
The TV. room was full of food,  
  
"Good morning."  
  
He groaned, rubbing his head.  
  
Bulma looked at him, his black short spiked hair was in need of a brushing.  
  
"Bed head."  
  
Bulma chuckled.  
  
Cyanryou ran his hands threw his hair and flew down to the TV. room.  
  
Bulma moved over on the couch so Cyanryou could sit.  
  
Cyanryou dug into the food.  
  
Bulma flipped up her shirt,  
  
"Look."  
  
Cyanryou looked to her and immediately blushed,  
  
"What am I looking at besides your breasts?"  
  
he stumbled out of his full mouth.  
  
Bulma looked down,  
  
"My ribs."  
  
She said happily.  
  
Cyanryou reached out and touched them lightly,  
  
"They're healed."  
  
He mumbled.  
  
"Yah, everything's back to normal."  
  
Cyanryou looked back to the food,  
  
"We'll go shopping in a few minutes."  
  
Bulma smiled and jumped up,  
  
"Kay."  
  
Cyanryou let Bulma take the dishes away and by the time he was finished everything, Bulma was ready to go.  
  
Cyanryou got up and jogged to the bathroom, giving his face a quick wash, then he met Bulma on the porch.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta woke up with a headache.  
  
He had trained so hard that the Gravity room broke and that he had to go to the rejuvenation tank.  
  
Apiphanie came into the room,  
  
"Vegeta, I went to the market, and a few Saiyan's said that a family that just bought a blue haired woman will be needing to go shopping soon."  
  
Vegeta looked at her,  
  
"How would they know this?"  
  
Apiphanie crossed her arms,  
  
"Apparently a woman called a few places to see what prices were."  
  
Vegeta sat up,  
  
"I have to go"  
  
Apiphanie frowned,  
  
"Not even a thank you?"  
  
Vegeta waved lightly before throwing his cape over his shoulders and flying off.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma and Cyanryou walked threw the streets, laughing and making small talk.  
  
Saiyan's starred at them, whispering about a slave and owner being friendly.  
  
Bulma paid a store for some food, then walked out into the street.  
  
Cyanryou put his bags of food down, and Bulma put it all into a capsule.  
  
Then, as is clicked by a switch, it was dark and lightning came down.  
  
Cyanryou looked up, unworried, more amused.  
  
Bulma was terrified,  
  
"What was that!?"  
  
she yelled.  
  
Cyanryou looked at the hole in the ground,  
  
"Lightning Bulma, you ever seen it before?'  
  
Bulma nodded,  
  
"yah, but where's the rain?"  
  
Then it started to rain heavily.  
  
Bulma looked unamused as she got soaked.  
  
Cyanryou chuckled,  
  
"Things are kinda sudden around here."  
  
Bulma put the capsule in Cyanryou's hand,  
  
"You can put it in one of your pockets, seeing as you have pockets."  
  
Cyanryou took the capsule,  
  
"We still have a few stores to go to."  
  
Bulma nodded and put her face into the rain.  
  
Cyanryou watched her open her mouth and start to drink the rain.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Bulma looked at him,  
  
"Rain tastes good, try it."  
  
Cyanryou looked up and tasted the rain for a few seconds.  
  
He lowered his face,  
  
"Yah, that does taste good."  
  
Bulma giggled and started walking slowly foreword while tasting the rain.  
  
Cyanryou walked beside her.  
  
Suddenly, Bulma stopped breathing.  
  
Something hit the back of her neck.  
  
She skidded on the ground, once she stopped, she managed to spin around to face the person that hit her.  
  
What she saw made her breath catch and her skin crawl.  
  
Authors note:  
  
Bwahhahahahah  
  
Ain't I the evil one? 


	9. Let's go

Chapter 9.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
When I went back to look at the story to figure out what to write next, I realized how big of a cliffy that was . . .and I will say that I am sorry,  
  
I will try to write as much as possible for this story for a little bit!  
  
Cyanryou stopped short when Bulma fell.  
  
He looked down on her, then looked in the direction of Bulma's terrified eyes.  
  
Before he could see the owner of the face, he was struck to the ground by strong arms.  
  
"You let a slave tell you what to do boy . . .you know better!"  
  
Cyanryou knew who it was in a second.  
  
Bulma crawled backwards, trying to get to Cyanryou.  
  
The father starred at her,  
  
"Get back here you bitch!"  
  
he yelled reaching down and grabbing her foot.  
  
Bulma was yanked towards the father.  
  
The man brought Bulma to a standing position.  
  
Bulma winced as Cyanryou's father starred at her,  
  
"You , you will pay . . .nobody tells anybody from my family what to do!!"  
  
Cyanryou jumped up, but was stopped when his two brothers grabbed either of his arms and held him back.  
  
"It's okay Cyanryou , she'll be dead in a few seconds."  
  
His oldest brother chuckled.  
  
Cyanryou watched helplessly as his father struck out at Bulma's stomach, surely re-breaking her ribs.  
  
"Father stop!"  
  
he yelled through the rain.  
  
Bulma fell to the ground, she slid on the mud backwards.  
  
Cyanryou watched as she skidded to a stop by his own feet,  
  
"Bulma, are you aright!"  
  
he yelled.  
  
Bulma was to busy struggling to bring in air to answer Cyanryou.  
  
Growling, Cyanryou built up some secret strength and ripped out of his brothers' arms, then knocked them across the street before kneeling to Bulma's.  
  
Bulma felt herself being lifted into Cyanryou's arms.  
  
Cyanryou's father growled when he saw his two more obedient son's thrust easily across the street, then his youngest son hold the slave.  
  
"Son, I order you to kill her instantly!"  
  
he yelled.  
  
Cyanryou held Bulma closer to his chest,  
  
"leave her be father, she has done nothing to bother you!"  
  
Cyanryou's father lunged foreword and lifted Cyanryou to the air, then let a furry of punches and kicks to his body.  
  
Cyanryou held his breath as he was beaten by his father.  
  
Bulma struggled to get up.  
  
When she managed to get up she grabbed Cyanryou's father's arm and tried to stop him,  
  
"Stop it, he's your son for Kami's sake, stop hurting him!" she yelled.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta walked quickly though the many food streets lining the center of this large city.  
  
"How am I to find her throughout all these Saiyan's!?  
  
he questioned.  
  
There were rising and lowering power levels all over the place, he couldn't concentrate on any one in specific,  
  
'this is driving me crazy . . .where is she!?'  
  
he yelled to his conscience.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma froze as Cyanryou's father stopped short and turned his head slowly to her,  
  
"How dare you, you witch!"  
  
Cyanryou's mostly limp body dropped to the ground.  
  
Bulma looked freakishly at the large mad looking man in front of her,  
  
"I'm . . ."  
  
Bulma was hit harshly to the ground.  
  
Saiyan's walked by as if nothing was happening.  
  
'why isn't anyone paying any attention?'  
  
she asked herself as Saiyan's, and other slaves rushed by to get out of the rain.  
  
The father grabbed her from the ground and threw her to the air.  
  
As she fell down he beat on her, laughing satanically the whole time.  
  
Cyanryou managed to get up just as his two brothers charged him.  
  
Cyanryou growled and punched both their lights out easily.  
  
Bulma landed with a thud to the ground.  
  
Her cheek was sitting on the ground, and she was able to see all the feet on the many Saiyan's walking in all directions.  
  
Bulma glanced at Cyanryou's father, she would have expected being beaten to a pulp again by now.  
  
Bulma felt tears rim her eyes when she saw that Cyanryou was trying to stop his father in his own broken state.  
  
Bulma could feel herself passing out, very slowly.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta walked slower now, there was a fight going on, on the block right beside him.  
  
But he couldn't see more then a kid being beaten by a larger man,  
  
'stupid man, at least beat on someone your own strength.'  
  
He thought miserably.  
  
Then he started too walk slowly forward, not in the block where the fight was, but past it.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma blinked, she saw something she recognized really well.  
  
It was there, she knew it.  
  
There was one pair of feet that she recognized.  
  
It wasn't the feet, nor the shoes, but the stride.  
  
There was something about the stride . . .  
  
'Vegeta!'  
  
she yelled in her mind.  
  
Bulma go a sudden burst of energy,  
  
"VEGETA"  
  
she yelled desperately, trying to be as loud as possible.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta stopped short.  
  
He was about a block away from the fight now, but he could have sworn her heard his name being called from that direction.  
  
What interested him more was that the voice never called him 'prince' or 'king', or anything else, just plain old Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta turned around and started to slowly walk back, he scanned the crowds, trying to see if he recognized anybody.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma forced herself onto all fours, then struggled to stand.  
  
But she was too weak and fell to the ground again.  
  
Just as she fell, she saw the stride again, and with the same shoes, meaning if she was right they had turned around to find the voice.  
  
She got another sprite of energy,  
  
"VEGETA"  
  
she yelled as the feet were almost past the building at the end of the block.  
  
The feet stopped.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta froze,  
  
"There it was, he heard it again,  
  
'there was something about the voice.'  
  
He knew there was fear in the voice, but there was something else, something he was missing.'  
  
He searched the crowd with his eyes, but he didn't recognize anyone.  
  
Soon, he was able to sense only those Ki's that were similar to Bulma's, they were all around, most were walking away from him, and so he started walking in that direction.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma felt a ping of sadness when the stride started to walk away from her.  
  
Growling, she jumped up and started to run towards the stride,  
  
'that ass will not ignore me!'  
  
she yelled to herself.  
  
Cyanryou's father turned to start beating on Bulma again just as she started to run.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Hardy har, har, I left a cliffy, and since I don't write in this story often . . .  
  
*evil Mr. Burns cackle* 


	10. A look Inside

Chapter 10.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Sorry again about the wait, but every time I try to edit/add chapters, it says the page is not available, so I have to wait until I get to school to do it.  
  
Anyways, here you go.  
  
Bulma ran as fast as she could, she couldn't see over the crowd, but she knew she was going in the right direction.  
  
Cyanryou's father growled and ran foreword.  
  
Bulma looked back as she ran, she could hardly see anything through the crowd but she could see Cyanryou's father running after her.  
  
Bulma cringed at the picture of his evil grin passed through her mind.  
  
Cyanryou stumbled up and started to run after his father.  
  
Because he wanted to save Bulma, he had a new spark of energy.  
  
Cyanryou could see his father running ahead of him, and he could see Bulma running less than a few yards in front of his father.  
  
"Father leave her alone!"  
  
he yelled the best he could.  
  
His father looked back quickly, then laughed and ran faster,  
  
"Never boy, I own her."  
  
Bulma dodged around a few Saiyan's, then she saw something.  
  
A couple blocks foreword, was a man, his hair was spiked, she knew it was Vegeta.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta walked foreword for a few seconds,  
  
'it's getting late, I was probably just imagining it too.'  
  
Sighing, he started to run through the rain.  
  
Bulma felt tear come to her eyes as she saw Vegeta start to run away from her,  
  
"VEGETA!!"  
  
she yelled as loud as she could.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta stopped running and froze in the spot.  
  
'now I know I heard it.'  
  
He told himself as he glanced at the crowd in front of him.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma saw Vegeta stop,  
  
"VEGETA, HELP ME!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta looked around, he knew that voice, and there was something so familure about it.  
  
'who is it . . ."  
  
Vegeta gasped and his heart skipped a beat,  
  
"Bulma!"  
  
he whispered.  
  
Vegeta looked around, trying desperately to find Bulma's face through the thickened crowd.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma was a few yard away from Vegeta, but there were so many Saiyan's that were taller than her, she could hardly see over them.  
  
Suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm and yanked her back.  
  
As she looked back, she saw a fist, then her jaw went numb as the fist connected with it.  
  
Bulma flew the ground and slid along the ground until she hit someone's feet and was forced to stop.  
  
Bulma wasn't even able to look up before the father was grabbing her and throwing her to Cyanryou.  
  
Cyanryou was forced to the ground when Bulma flew into him.  
  
Bulma let out a cry of pain.  
  
Cyanryou pushed her off of him sand jumped up to attack his father who was already coming at him.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta turned around when he heard some commotion beside him.  
  
But through the crowd he couldn't see,  
  
"Bulma!?"  
  
he yelled.  
  
Cyanryou and Bulma both froze at this voice.  
  
"Bulma, where are you!?"  
  
Bulma started balling her eyes out,  
  
"Ve-"  
  
she started.  
  
But Cyanryou's father managed to get past Cyanryou and had his hand cupped over her mouth.  
  
Cyanryou blinked,  
  
'so Vegeta's alive! well he's here so . . .'  
  
"Vegeta! Come quick!"  
  
He yelled.  
  
Vegeta turned in the direction of Cyanryou's voice,  
  
"A man is with her?"  
  
Bulma's ear piercing scream was then heard from very close by.  
  
With the dive of fear Vegeta didn't even know he had, Vegeta ran towards the scram.  
  
In a matter of seconds he came to a slight opening where a boy about 20 was pulling his leg back to kick out at a man that was cowering over somebody.  
  
It only took a few milliseconds for Vegeta to realize what had happened.  
  
Cyanryou was hardly able to see it happen, all he knew was that there was a blur and his father was gone, leaving a man with a cape to cover Bulma.  
  
The father was kicked across the block and into a building.  
  
He stood up with a growl and looked to his son, and Bulma.  
  
"Who the do you think you are!?"  
  
he yelled rushing foreword, fully ready to beat the living shit out of the man over his slave.  
  
Vegeta turned sharply and punched the man to the ground.  
  
Almost instantly, a woman and two other men came at him.  
  
Vegeta punched out at them, knocking all three to the ground.  
  
Cyanryou rushed to Bulma as she tried to get up.  
  
Vegeta was cowering over Cyanryou's father,  
  
"I am The one and Only King Vegeta!"  
  
Cyanryou looked up sharply,  
  
'king Vegeta?'  
  
Vegeta snickered as there was a hush of all Saiyan's around him.  
  
Everyone stopped to stare at him.  
  
Cyanryou's mother jumped up,  
  
"Sire, this is our slave, we paid for her, and we can do as we like with her, why are you defending her?"  
  
Vegeta glared daggers in her direction,  
  
"You obviously don't know who this is . . .she is my ambassador, she has been the one to help protect me and help me defeat Frieza, she is far above you."  
  
The woman looked at Bulma in shock,  
  
'how could a feeble little human be higher above me?'  
  
Vegeta knew what the woman was thinking,  
  
"You shall be known for you stupidity far and wide, and you shall be shamed.  
  
With that Vegeta turned around and leaned over Bulma.  
  
Bulma only managed to wrap her arms around his neck before she passed out from the tiredness and stress on her body.  
  
Vegeta lifted her into his arms and looked at Cyanryou who looked worried.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
he growled.  
  
Cyanryou looked up,  
  
"My name sir? . . .Cyanryou."  
  
Vegeta nodded,  
  
"You are to come with me Cyanryou."  
  
Cyanryou watched as Vegeta sped off.  
  
Quickly, he followed.  
  
* * *  
  
There arrived at the palace and stopped at the front gate.  
  
Vegeta came up to the guards,  
  
"This is Bulma, she will be as equal in power as me and Apiphanie . . . and this is Cyanryou, he is her bodyguard, treat him with the up most respect."  
  
The two guards took a second to look over Bulma and Cyanryou before nodding.  
  
Vegeta lifted off the ground and headed inside, shortly followed by Cyanryou.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
That is a sad ending, it's the best thing I could think of . . .but this is not the end of the story, it's just a sad ending for a chapter. 


	11. Jell lame chapter title i know

Chapter 11.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
As I was writing this, I wasn't expecting so many people to want more, so thanks!  
  
(PS: bass is really cool!)  
  
Vegeta jogged inside, he was almost immediately confronted with Apiphanie.  
  
Apiphanie looked down at Bulma with disgust,  
  
"She's a disgrace, how could you care for such a creature!?"  
  
Vegeta went to say something, but he remembered that he once thought the same thing about Bulma,  
  
"You have to give her a chance to sink in."  
  
he mumbled.  
  
Apiphanie was instantly sorry she had said that, she was just a little tempered at the moment.  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
she asked.  
  
Vegeta could sense the apologetic tone,  
  
"I need a hot tub filled, for now."  
  
Apiphanie raised her hand and snapped her fingers.  
  
Immediately a slave came up to her.  
  
Apiphanie was about to bark an order when she saw some of Bulma's hair fall off from its perch on Vegeta's arm,  
  
'she was a slave . . .'  
  
she looked at her slave,  
  
"Miss, would you please run one of the hot tubs for Vegeta?"  
  
the slave, including everyone else around her was shocked.  
  
The slave took a second to recoup, but then she nodded and jogged off.  
  
Apiphanie narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, are you coming?"  
  
She growled before turning around and walking after the slave.  
  
Vegeta pulled Bulma closer and walked after Apiphanie.  
  
* * *  
  
Apiphanie watched as the slave filled the large tub to just the right temperature.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She murmured to the slave as the slave walked by her.  
  
The slave paused just for a second, then left, a smile on her face.  
  
Vegeta laid Bulma down on one of the medical beds.  
  
Apiphanie glanced at one of the clocks in the room,  
  
"Shit, I was supposed to be in a meeting . . .I'll be back as soon as it's over!"  
  
she yelled as she sped from the room.  
  
Cyanryou shuffled his feet nervously,  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Vegeta ignored Cyanryou and sat Bulma up, then started to take off her shirt.  
  
Cyanryou looked up from the floor ad went beat red.  
  
Vegeta had left her bra on, but was now reaching past her.  
  
Vegeta grabbed a jar of blue jelly and opened the lid, then started to rub the jelly over her cuts.  
  
Cyanryou forced his gaze from Bulma's breasts and looked to the tub,  
  
"Sir, what do you wish me to do?"  
  
Vegeta sighed very lightly, then looked back,  
  
"You have new duty's, now that you are her body guard, you need to be trained properly . . .how old are you?"  
  
Cyanryou blinked,  
  
"20 Sir."  
  
Vegeta looked back to Bulma and continued to carefully put the jell onto Bulma's cuts as she lay unconscious.  
  
"You would have started training next year . . . you will start training now . . . but not in the old fashioned way, in my way."  
  
Cyanryou raised a brow,  
  
"But sir, I am not even an elite."  
  
Vegeta turned to Cyanryou,  
  
"It is not your choice to be an elite is it? I get to choose who is trained well enough."  
  
Vegeta then turned back to Cyanryou,  
  
"do you not trust my judgment?"  
  
Cyanryou was a bit worried at Vegeta's reaction,  
  
"No I am not, I was just wondering . . "  
  
Vegeta turned back to Bulma and started rubbing the jell on Bulma again,  
  
"I want you to go and find Apiphanie and tell her that I need a female royal suit."  
  
Cyanryou nodded and ran off.  
  
Vegeta lifted Bulma to a standing position and started to undo her pants.  
  
Bulma groaned and started to wake up.  
  
She looked down and saw Vegeta's hands pulling her pants down.  
  
Instantly she woke up,  
  
"What the hell are you doing."  
  
She yelled jumping back.  
  
Vegeta jumped from the surprise of Bulma waking.  
  
Bulma started to fall backwards, she was still to weak to stand on her own.  
  
Vegeta was barely able to catch her before she hit the ground.  
  
Bulma looked up at Vegeta,  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
she yelled.  
  
Vegeta pulled her up and sat her down on the medical table,  
  
"I was trying to help you!"  
  
Bulma looked down to her stomach which was cover lightly with the strange jell.  
  
"What are you doing to me?"  
  
she asked quietly.  
  
Vegeta put some jell on his hand and started to put it on the cuts on her legs.  
  
"This jell, goes into your cut, and cleans it.  
  
After it cleans the cut, it starts to heal it, this stuff will also make bruises less visible."  
  
Vegeta mumbled.  
  
Bulma nodded,  
  
Kay, well, where am I then?"  
  
Vegeta sighed in frustration,  
  
"We are in the bathroom portion for this side of the floor of the castle."  
  
Bulma looked around,  
  
"This bathroom is bigger than both of our rooms put together."  
  
Vegeta nodded lightly,  
  
"Yah I know."  
  
Bulma looked down,  
  
"Well . . . oh no, Vegeta! Where's Cyanryou!?"  
  
Bulma exclaimed.  
  
Vegeta looked up,  
  
'she seems to be more worried about him than she ever was for me'  
  
he thought miserably.  
  
Vegeta looked back down,  
  
"he is getting something for you right now."  
  
Bulma sighed,  
  
"Did he get hurt much?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head,  
  
"not much, he's still strong enough to stay basically alert, he's also your new bodyguard."  
  
Bulma blinked,  
  
"Why would I need a body guard?"  
  
Vegeta stuck his hand into the jell and started rubbing to her again,  
  
"Because you will have a lot of angry Saiyan's wanting to kill you cause that family you were with is highly known for grudges."  
  
Bulma sighed again,  
  
"Well, at least he's safe."  
  
Vegeta sighed,  
  
"Yah, at least he's safe."  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta's face, it was somewhat hurt.  
  
Vegeta scanned the from of her body for a second, from the edge of her panties, he could see a bit of a cut.  
  
Vegeta reached to her panties and pulled the edge down a bit, then started to rub the jell on.  
  
Bulma couldn't help but be slightly aroused by him rubbing her there.  
  
Cyanryou stepped into the room and looked at Vegeta and Bulma.  
  
He could see the expression of arousal on her face and he could see Vegeta's hand, in an instant, he knew all of his chances for Bulma were gone.  
  
Authors note;  
  
Poor Cyanryou, don't worry, someday he will get someone! But not Bulma, cause Bulma is Vegeta's! 


	12. Tracing your lips

Chapter 12.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
I'm so mean to Cyanryou.  
  
Sorry.  
  
But here's the chapter.  
  
Cyanryou watched as Bulma sighed and loosened up a bit,  
  
'I guess I should have known, she was so into him . . .oh well, she was older than me anyway.'  
  
Vegeta pulled the edge down further and rubbed the jell in.  
  
Bulma looked at his face,  
  
'why is he doing this to me, doesn't he know that I'm aroused, or is he just ignoring me, like he did on earth?'  
  
Vegeta took her arm and started to apply the jell,  
  
'she would never have cared about me in any way n the first place. She feels pity on me and that is all, nothing else.'  
  
He thought madly.  
  
Cyanryou cleared his throat,  
  
"Sir I have the armor and suit you asked for. There is an old model and new, plus all the different lengths for cloth." Vegeta jerked slightly from the shock,  
  
"Bring them over here."  
  
He growled.  
  
Cyanryou brought them over to him.  
  
Vegeta rubbed the jell onto a towel and held up two suits.  
  
One had long legs and arms, the other was a t-shirt and short thing.  
  
Bulma chose the suit that looked more like Vegeta's navy blue one.  
  
Vegeta put down Bulma's navy blue suit and held up two pieces of armor,  
  
"The one on your left is the old version, more traditional. The one on your right is the newer model."  
  
Bulma looked back and forth between them.  
  
The old one was beautiful and seemed to have an extra soothing about it.  
  
But the new one was more modern and stylish.  
  
Both had two jewels on either side holding a long red ape.  
  
Bulma frowned,  
  
'Vegeta's wearing the newer one,'  
  
that helped her make up her mind.  
  
"The new one looks good."  
  
She mumbled.  
  
Vegeta sighed,  
  
"Took you long enough. Now you have a long soak in the tub. And if you need anything, tell Cyanryou, he'll be outside the door."  
  
Vegeta started to walk off.  
  
Bulma tried to stand but gasped in pain.  
  
Vegeta stopped and rushed over to her just before she started to collapse.  
  
Bulma looked up at Vegeta,  
  
"Could I please have your help?"  
  
she asked quietly.  
  
Vegeta debated this for a second,  
  
'she likes him, but she's dependant on me, why is this?'  
  
he asked himself.  
  
Bulma looked up at him with beady eyes.  
  
Vegeta sighed and looked at Cyanryou,  
  
"I want you to stay outside the door for now, keep guard."  
  
Cyanryou nodded and walked out, closing the door behind himself,  
  
'he really wished her to be his mate, why doesn't he just admit it?'  
  
he asked himself.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta leaned down and curled his arm under Bulma's knee's then carried her to the tub.  
  
Bulma was lowered in gently, the water was just perfect.  
  
Vegeta stayed out of the tub and started to take his armor off.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Bulma asked a little nervous.  
  
Vegeta set the armor down and started to take off his spandex shirt,  
  
"I do not wish to be completely soaking wet Woman."  
  
Bulma nodded in agreement and looked to the center of the tub.  
  
Vegeta came into her sight he was wearing a pair of boxers, the boxers she had made for him the first year he stayed on earth.  
  
She might not have been a good cook, but she was a great sewer.  
  
Vegeta noticed her looking 'below the belt' and fought back a blush,  
  
"It's rude to stare woman."  
  
He growled.  
  
Bulma darted her eyes up to his face,  
  
"I never thought you would where those."  
  
Vegeta looked down, then remembered that Bulma had been the one to make them, he had always known, juts never taken much thought to it.  
  
"They are comfortable."  
  
He told her as he reached to her leg and extended it towards him.  
  
Bulma watched as Vegeta started to rub the jell off of her by cupping water in his hands, then running it over her skin.  
  
"I really want to thank you Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta glanced up,  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
He mumbled.  
  
Bulma sighed,  
  
"When I told Cyanryou about you, he seemed to look sad, and alter I found out that 'Vegeta' was dead . . . I gave up all hope."  
  
Vegeta nodded,  
  
"Not many know I'm here."  
  
Bulma raised some water to her arms and started to rub off the jell lightly.  
  
"I was heartbroken, I didn't know what to do . . . I don't know anybody here, and so when they said you were dead, I thought I might as well be."  
  
Vegeta looked at her eyes sternly,  
  
"Kakarott and the others will be coming an about a month, you would have found them."  
  
Bulma chuckled lightly,  
  
"Not if I had to live with that family. Cyanryou was the only one that was nice, he had to hurt me a few times, but I can understand why."  
  
Vegeta shot a look up at her,  
  
"He hurt you!?"  
  
he growled.  
  
Bulma could hear the venom dripping in his voice,  
  
"Well, yes, but it was cause I was suppose to he his, 'whore', Cyanryou felt his father coming to his room where we were, so we got into bed and he punched me in the side to make me cry out in pain, that was his father would think everything was going normal."  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed.  
  
Bulma bit her lip,  
  
"But he 'was' the one who called the doctor for me when his brother kicked the shit outta me! And he was really nice to me I swear Vegeta, don't hurt him."  
  
Vegeta listened to Bulma's begging and growled,  
  
"If he touches you like that in any way while I'm around there'll be one less bodyguard for you, got it?"  
  
he growled.  
  
Bulma nodded,  
  
"He hurt me to protect me Vegeta, give him a break."  
  
Vegeta continued to rub the jell off of her.  
  
Bulma's hand was swatted away from her arm when Vegeta swung beside her and started rubbing it,  
  
"I'm the one helping, let me do it."  
  
Bulma didn't feel like protesting, so she left Vegeta alone.  
  
In a few minutes, Vegeta went back to her legs, he ran his hands over them tenderly, and didn't even realize that he was rubbing in a very seductive way and it was a getting an arousal from Bulma.  
  
Bulma was fighting to keep herself calm,  
  
'this is Vegeta, I can't get aroused by him.'  
  
She told herself.  
  
Vegeta's hands went between her thighs, not in a bedroom fun way, but in a good manor.  
  
Bulma sighed,  
  
His hands were so close to her, she could hardly keep from losing herself.  
  
Vegeta moved his hands to her hips,  
  
You have a room made up fro you."  
  
Bulma forced herself to collect before nodded,  
  
"thank you."  
  
She mumbled.  
  
Vegeta looked at the cut beneath the edge of her panties,  
  
"I designed it."  
  
He mumbled.  
  
Bulma starred at his face,  
  
"You did?"  
  
Vegeta nodded,  
  
"The one they were going to give you wasn't very nice, very plain, and I didn't think you would like it."  
  
Bulma was a little shocked.  
  
Vegeta reached up to her face with a handful of water.  
  
He ran the water over her face and lightly started to brush her cheeks.  
  
Bulma felt his hands cup her face, his thumb started to trace over her cheeks, eyebrows and lightly over her forehead.  
  
Vegeta reached his hand down to the water again and lifted his hand to her face.  
  
Bulma's legs were spread apart when Vegeta pushed his hips into her knee's so that he could get to her face better.  
  
Bulma blushed lightly.  
  
Vegeta let his lips part slightly and traced his thumb over Bulma's lips as he stared into her eyes.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Bwhhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah . . .  
  
*sing song voice*I left a little cliffy!  
  
Haha  
  
But lately I've been really into this story so the next chapter should come out soon!!!! 


	13. Like royalty

Chapter 13.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
I'm surprised that people are still liking this story, I personally thing this is going nowhere,  
  
But then again, every time I think that something pops up into my head.  
  
So never mind me kay?!  
  
Bulma started at his eyes blankly, she could fell butterfly's raising in her stomach and fluttering around.  
  
Vegeta was strangely afraid.  
  
He couldn't get it out of his mind, out of his body or feelings.  
  
Just the simplest thing like looking at her eyes as she as looking into his was making him afraid, but it wasn't really being afraid, it was something else that seemed so close and this something he liked a lot.  
  
Bulma felt Vegeta's hands start to get to the back of her neck, really slow, while his palms cupped her face.  
  
Vegeta hadn't moved his head, he was not moving his head, but his muscles were telling him to move foreword.  
  
Vegeta started to sit higher up, his face coming just a little closer to Bulma's.  
  
Then, Apiphanie barged through the doors,  
  
"Vegeta we have a slight problem . . ."  
  
she froze when she saw the position Bulma and Vegeta were in. A blush crawled over her face and she nervously looked around the room,  
  
"Well, I can tell you later Vegeta . . ."  
  
Vegeta sighed he was happy that he could have anon pride ruining excuse to back away.  
  
Bulma looked up at Vegeta with a blush when he backed up and stood tall.  
  
"What is the problem?"  
  
Apiphanie looked up at Vegeta,  
  
"Well, it seems we're gonna have a visitor that we don't exactly want in a few days."  
  
Vegeta nodded,  
  
"In a few days all will be ready for the ambassador. Are there any regeneration tanks available?"  
  
Apiphanie nodded,  
  
"Yah, why?"  
  
Vegeta glanced at Bulma,  
  
"For her."  
  
Apiphanie set here eyes on Bulma.  
  
Bulma felt as though she was being degraded and teased.  
  
Then Apiphanie looked away.  
  
Then she looked at Vegeta,  
  
"She's human, "  
  
Vegeta shook his head,  
  
"Both her parents are Saiyan's that were sent to earth long before I was born. They were weak, but because they were not sent with a note, or identification, they were made into humans, but they still have their Saiyan DNA, it just needs to be triggered."  
  
Bulma looked up at Vegeta with disbelief, as did Apiphanie,  
  
"Say what!?"  
  
Bulma screeched.  
  
Vegeta looked at her,  
  
"Didn't you know?"  
  
Bulma shook her head,  
  
"No, and how could my mom be a Saiyan, she's, she's . . ."  
  
"Dumb?"  
  
Vegeta stated.  
  
Bulma glared half heartedly at him,  
  
"You don't have to be that mean."  
  
Vegeta shrugged,  
  
"She is though."  
  
Apiphanie glanced back and forth between Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
Idea's, many, many idea's were forming in her head.  
  
Vegeta turned back to Apiphanie who was smirking evilly.  
  
"What are you smirking like that for?"  
  
he growled.  
  
In an instant Apiphanie looked back to normal.  
  
"Nothing, now I'll go get the tank ready."  
  
She said turning.  
  
Vegeta raised a brow, then shrugged it off,  
  
"No, she's gonna rest tonight, then she'll go to the tank tomorrow morning after breakfast."  
  
Apiphanie bit her lip but didn't turn to Vegeta.  
  
"Oh, and Vegeta, bring Bulma to me before you take her to bed, I want to show her around, you have to go talk to Saiyan's and get informed about stuff."  
  
Vegeta raised his brow again,  
  
"Sure."  
  
He mumbled before turning back to Bulma.  
  
Bulma looked to the door as Apiphanie closed the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Apiphanie shut the door then burst off to the decorators' room,  
  
"Okay Saiyan's!"  
  
she yelled to them.  
  
Everyone turned to her.  
  
"Now listen up here, you have to . . ."  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta came back to Bulma and pulled her away from the wall of the tub,  
  
"I need to do your back."  
  
He mumbled, trying to forget just a minute earlier.  
  
Bulma turned her back to him and sorely lowered herself into the water,  
  
"So am I sleeping anywhere near you?"  
  
Vegeta nodded,  
  
"Yah, I made sure to get your room right beside mine so that you can have easy access to mine."  
  
Bulma frowned,  
  
"I'm not a baby."  
  
Vegeta sighed,  
  
"But until we trigger your Saiyan DNA, and became strong enough, you are defenseless."  
  
Bulma sighed,  
  
"When did you figure out I was Saiyan?"  
  
Vegeta remembered, he knew quite well.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Bulma and Yamcha were swimming in the pool, and Bulma pulled herself up over the edge.  
  
Her Bikini left nothing to the imagination.  
  
But as he was walking away from the pool, he noticed something on her back.  
  
There was a scar on the small of her back, right at her tail bone.  
  
He walked to the lab, making sure nobody saw him, and had a little chat with Dr. Briefs.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
But Vegeta wasn't about to tell Bulma this seeing as how he was supposed to be training but instead he was watching her.  
  
"Your father spilled it to me."  
  
He growled.  
  
Bulma sighed,  
  
"Well, how do you know it will trigger properly?"  
  
Vegeta sighed,  
  
"When have I ever been wrong when it comes to talking about Saiyan's?"  
  
Bulma shrugged,  
  
"It's not like anyone could say you were wrong."  
  
Vegeta ran his hands down to where the scar still was,  
  
"Well, I do know I am right so don't go against I."  
  
Bulma looked up when Vegeta stood up and flared his ki to dry himself.  
  
Vegeta got out of the tub and reached in and took Bulma's waist, then brought her out and carried her to the counter.  
  
Bulma sighed outwardly when Vegeta's warm ki flared around her drying and warming her.  
  
Vegeta handed her the Spandex suit she had chosen, and helped her put it on, then he clipped the armor on.  
  
Bulma managed to stand long enough for Vegeta to strap the cape in.  
  
Vegeta stood behind her as she looked in the full length mirror,  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
she asked curiously.  
  
Vegeta looked her over in the mirror,  
  
"Like royalty."  
  
Authors note:  
  
Not much of a cliffy, unless you remember Apiphanie's little thing*snicker* and you'll just have to wait to get to it! 


	14. Why does she haunt me so?

Chapter 14.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Hey how are you all doing!?  
  
And seeing as how there is silence . . .  
  
Apiphanie walked down the hall quickly, there was hustle and bustle of things being moved.  
  
She knew for a fact her and Bulma would be alone for a little bit, and she knew for a fact that Vegeta didn't want her out of his site for a little bit.  
  
'he has to, I just know it.'  
  
She told herself.  
  
One worked stood at the end of the hall,  
  
"Miss, we have finished."  
  
Apiphanie looked at the worked sharply,  
  
"show it to me please."  
  
The worked nodded and directed Apiphanie to Vegeta's room.  
  
She looked around and smirked,  
  
'just perfect.'  
  
She snickered to herself.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma blinked.  
  
Did Vegeta just day that?  
  
'like royalty'  
  
she could have sworn he did.  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma's slightly confused face.  
  
Then there was a knock at the door and Cyanryou walked in,  
  
"Sir, Princess Apiphanie has asked for you to hurry up."  
  
Vegeta nodded and started walking to Cyanryou,  
  
"Come Woman."  
  
Bulma took in a deep breath and started to walk lamely towards him.  
  
Vegeta sighed and walked back to her.  
  
Bulma felt herself being lifted up and then Vegeta lifted from the ground and suddenly she was in a room with what looked like doctors.  
  
One doctor looked up to Vegeta and Bulma,  
  
"What would you like sire?"  
  
one woman asked.  
  
"She is in a lot of pain."  
  
He stated simply.  
  
The doctor nodded and reached to a cupboard, then tossed a pill to Vegeta,  
  
"Giver her this, she won't feel the pain this way."  
  
Vegeta handed the pill to Bulma who took it gratefully.  
  
Soon Bulma could not feel the pain.  
  
Vegeta dropped her to the floor gently and it only took a few seconds but soon she was able to function on her own, without pain.  
  
When Vegeta turned to the door Cyanryou was there, watching Bulma with wonderus eyes.  
  
As Vegeta walked by, he stopped,  
  
"She is a fine woman, she seems to like you a lot, if you like her enough, be with her."  
  
Vegeta mumbled, then he waked off.  
  
Bulma smiled at Cyanryou and ran after Vegeta, leaving a stunned Cyanryou to watch them walk.  
  
"Bu-?"  
  
he started.  
  
* * *  
  
Apiphanie looked to the side when she heard the soft footsteps of her brother walking over to her,  
  
"Hey Vegeta."  
  
She mumbled as she looked over some papers.  
  
"I have brought her, I must go to my room, I have to get changed."  
  
Apiphanie sharply looked at him,  
  
"I need you to look at these papers first, I'll go get your stuff."  
  
Vegeta glanced at the pictures, then as he looked closer he saw they were on Slavery.  
  
"I'll work on these for a little while first."  
  
He mumbled.  
  
Apiphanie jumped up and grabbed Bulma's arm,  
  
"Common, lets go."  
  
Bulma was dragged from the room, shortly followed by Cyanryou.  
  
They walked straight to Bulma's room.  
  
As soon as Cyanryou got to the door he stopped and looked around.  
  
Apiphanie looked at Cyanryou and saw a familure look in his eyes,  
  
"Shut up about it kay?!"  
  
she laughed, hardly able to suppress the laughter over the little joke she was playing.  
  
Cyanryou nodded and smiled.  
  
Bulma looked around,  
  
"Vegeta said it was going to be to my liking, and it is, I can still smell the paint!"  
  
she laughed as she walked around to check stuff out.  
  
Apiphanie looked at the desk and grabbed some paper, then a pen.  
  
Cyanryou watched as Apiphanie walked to the door, with a bit of tape in her hand.  
  
She went to the outside and stuck the paper on the door so everyone outside the door could read it.  
  
When Apiphanie walked away he looked at the picture,  
  
'stay out, we are having girl time and you don't want to other us.'  
  
Cyanryou raised a brow,  
  
"Do you want me to leave miss?"  
  
Apiphanie shrugged,  
  
"It doesn't matter to me, it's just if he see's the room . . ."  
  
she knew full well Cyanryou's mind was keen and that he knew what was happening.  
  
Cyanryou nodded in agreement,  
  
"If you don't mind, I want to explore?"  
  
he asked in a worried tone.  
  
Apiphanie waved him off,  
  
"Go ahead Cyanryou."  
  
Cyanryou paused a second,  
  
'I've never even said my name to her.'  
  
He told himself.  
  
Cyanryou closed the door quietly as he left, now he was even more confused than before.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma and Apiphanie were leafing through her clothes,  
  
"Vegeta went out everyday looking for you."  
  
Apiphanie told her.  
  
Bulma's eyes watered a little, she didn't know why.  
  
Apiphanie held out a long blue dress, then shook her head and put it back.  
  
"He wouldn't eat properly, wouldn't even eat unless I told him to . . .he would bring back outfits everyday, I would ask why he had boxes of stuff and he wouldn't answer . . .one day I snuck in here and took a peek, and saw tat there were all these clothes.  
  
I know you don't think Vegeta is kind, or nice . . . but he was mostly raised by my father, I was too young to be influenced by my father. . . .But Vegeta cared a great deal for you, I wish you could know how scared he was, I could see it in his eyes, in his body language, everything about him said 'I am scared.'"  
  
Bulma turned to the window and whipped a tear from her eye, she had thought Vegeta was careless and waiting for her to get to him, she didn't believe the doctor one bit.  
  
Apiphanie glanced at her,  
  
"He really cares for you."  
  
Bulma looked over the city,  
  
"He sure doesn't seem like he does when we're at my house."  
  
Apiphanie sat down on the bed,  
  
"What does he do?"  
  
Bulma sighed in an effort to stop the slow tears.  
  
"He never calls me Bulma."  
  
"Because Woman gets your attention, if he called you Bulma, and asked, or rather demanded something, you wouldn't have as much pep to do it."  
  
Bulma thought about that,  
  
"That makes sense, why is he always so mean, why is he always forcing me to fight back. Why is he always pushing my buttons?"  
  
Apiphanie blinked and looked down,  
  
"Remember when he said you were a Saiyan that needed a trigger? Maybe he was trying to get to that trigger?"  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta looked out the window,  
  
'why does she haunt me so?'  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Not much of a cliffy, but that's okay, you got the idea, write to you all soon! 


	15. Waking up!

Chapter 15.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Sorry for not updating in a while,  
  
I never left you with a big huge cliffy though, so that's okay!!  
  
Here it goes!!  
  
Vegeta starred out the window in the throne room.  
  
'she is haunting all of my thoughts, I cannot seem to get rid of her!'  
  
he exclaimed to himself.  
  
Sighing, he turned to the door and walked out.  
  
'might as well get changed and do some training'  
  
he thought to himself.  
  
As soon as he got to the door he stopped.  
  
He growled when he read the note, then looked down, his training clothes were folded neatly on the floor.  
  
Vegeta raised his fist to pound on the door when he heard a faint whimper from inside.  
  
Threw the think walls though, he couldn't hear much, let alone anything.  
  
'I don't really want to get involved in Bulma's problems right now.'  
  
He thought defeating.  
  
Sighing, he leaned down and grabbed his clothes then walked to the bathroom across the hall.  
  
* * *  
  
Apiphanie watched as Bulma began to spill everything.  
  
"I don't like this feeling, I just don't, it happens . . ."  
  
Bulma trailed off. And growled.  
  
"I just don't get it."  
  
She whimpered.  
  
Apiphanie shook her head, she had never quite understood emotions, but she was the type of Saiyan that liked to try to see things from others points of views.  
  
Bulma stopped crying all together,  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Apiphanie, I just, and I can't really explain it."  
  
Apiphanie nodded and smiled warmly,  
  
"Well, I'll go get someone to bring you some food, then I want you to go straight to bed, I don't want to sense you somewhere else. You have to be up tomorrow morning, early."  
  
Bulma watched as Apiphanie walked from the room.  
  
Apiphanie smiled as she closed the door.  
  
'it's working out better than I thought.'  
  
She snickered to herself.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma whipped her eyes dry and stood up.  
  
She looked over to the closet and sighed, then walked over to it.  
  
She pulled off her armor with little grunts of pain.  
  
Slowly, she took off her shirt and her pants.  
  
She didn't feel like wearing PJ's tonight.  
  
Sorely, she walked to the bed and crawled in.  
  
Instantly, she fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta finished training, or at least he was to tiered to continue.  
  
Groggily, he walked to his room and opened the door, the note was gone, and all seemed quiet.  
  
He opened the door and walked in, it was pitch black.  
  
With a slow blink, he walked to his closet and pulled off his clothes.  
  
Nothing but his boxers were left by the time he walked to the bed and crawled in.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Bulma woke to the cold, only half of the blanket was on her, and she was beginning to get annoyed.  
  
She scrunched her eyes together and wiggled under the covers some more.  
  
Her hand hit something warm, very warm.  
  
Seeing as how she was still mostly asleep, she didn't take the time to care why there was warmth there.  
  
In a few seconds she had snuggled into the warmth, and tangled herself around it.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta was really warm, that could be of course that he was wrapped completely in blankets.  
  
Then, as the sun slowly hit his face he sighed and start to wake up.  
  
He turned over, although it was a little difficult because something was holding him in place.  
  
He frowned lightly, but whatever was touching him was soft, and warm.  
  
He sub-concisely liked the feeling, so he wrapped his arms around the object, and tangled his body with it even more than they were tangled before.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma pulled the warm object closer, and snuggled her head into it.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta pried his eyes open, he could feel something up against him and now that he was waking up he had a slight idea of what it was.  
  
Slowly, he looked down and saw Bulma hair.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma looked up when she opened her eyes and saw a chest in front of her.  
  
Her eyes met with Vegeta's, and they starred at each other for a few seconds, before they both screeched and yelled, then jumped back.  
  
Cyanryou ran into the room.  
  
The scream from Bulma was so loud that even Apiphanie heard it.  
  
Cyanryou looked at Vegeta and Bulma, both were in the floor, looking at each other.  
  
Cyanryou smirked,  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
he asked, as if he knew nothing.  
  
Bulma grabbed the blankets and pulled them around herself,  
  
"Why are in my fucking bed Vegeta!?"  
  
she screeched.  
  
Vegeta jumped up,  
  
"This is my room woman, not yours!"  
  
Bulma looked around,  
  
"Since when was 'this' your room!?"  
  
Vegeta took a look around.  
  
Everything was his, and yet everything was Bulma's.  
  
"APIPHANIE"  
  
Apiphanie burst into the room with a smile on her face,  
  
"Yes Vegeta?"  
  
she asked innocently.  
  
Vegeta clenched his teeth and glared at her,  
  
"What is the meaning of this!?"  
  
he yelled to her.  
  
Apiphanie smiled,  
  
"Well, you said that you wanted to be around her all the time, so that you could protect her, and I had to make her old room into a guest house for the ambassador!"  
  
Vegeta growled,  
  
"Why is she sleeping in my bed then!?"  
  
Apiphanie looked at the bed,  
  
"It's big enough."  
  
Vegeta looked at the bed.  
  
Indeed it was big, but that didn't stop Bulma or him from coming together that overnight.  
  
Apiphanie smirked,  
  
"And if she doesn't stay in here she will have absolutely no where to stay, so she will be staying here, no questions asked."  
  
Vegeta stuttered a few letters as Apiphanie walked out of the room.  
  
Bulma stood up and wrapped the blankets around herself, then rushed to her closet and closed the doors behind her.  
  
Vegeta looked at his closet, then transferred his attention to Cyanryou,  
  
"You knew of this didn't you!?"  
  
Cyanryou shrugged,  
  
"I had a hunch, but I never knew for sure, and Apiphanie wants you two to be in the rejuvenation chambers in 20 minutes, she says that should give you two enough time to have some fun!"  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Wow, sorry for taking so long, but oh well, it came, it's all good! 


	16. I can't beleive he hasn't said anything

Chapter 16.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Sorry for not updating in a while, but my dad deleted chapter 16, which I had wrote when I was almost asleep, so I couldn't remember anything that I had written!  
  
Well here it is.  
  
Vegeta growled, he didn't like people making fools of him, he didn't like it one bit.  
  
"tell Apiphanie that I will be taking Bulma to the eating area's and then come straight to the tanks, not time for fun around here."  
  
He growled as Bulma emerged from the closet in her armor.  
  
Cyanryou nodded and bowed lightly as he walked out of the room.  
  
Vegeta looked over at Bulma and growled.  
  
"Why did you hold me?"  
  
he harped at her.  
  
Bulma glared at him and started to brush her hair,  
  
"You were warm."  
  
She mumbled.  
  
Vegeta growled and walked to his closet,  
  
"Well I do not want you to do it again!"  
  
Bulma looked over at him,  
  
"I can't stop myself from doing things when I'm asleep Vegeta."  
  
She mumbled.  
  
Vegeta pulled his armor on and wiggled his shoulders to make himself comfortable.  
  
"Hurry, come with me now."  
  
He snapped at her.  
  
Bulma glared at him but followed him reluctantly.  
  
They walked through a few halls and finally came to two large wooden doors. Vegeta opened them and let Bulma in before him.  
  
Bulma came into the room and looked around to the magnificent feast.  
  
"This is way to much."  
  
She mumbled.  
  
Vegeta walked over to the table and sat down, then began to stuff food into his mouth like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Bulma blinked and walked calmly to the table.  
  
Soon , very soon, most of Bulma's food was gone, and Vegeta had helped with it.  
  
Vegeta waited for Bulma to finish drinking some wine before standing up,  
  
"Let's go."  
  
He snapped to her.  
  
Bulma looked up and sighed,  
  
"Why are in such a rush Vegeta?"  
  
she mumbled as she followed him throughout the hallways..  
  
Vegeta glanced back,  
  
"I have plans for you, but you have to be healed before anything can happen."  
  
Bulma looked to the floor,  
  
"Will I get to know any of these plans?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head slightly,  
  
"no you wont."  
  
Bulma sighed and sorely jogged foreword to catch up with Vegeta.  
  
They walked side by side down the hall and finally came into a room with lots of tanks, and lots of doctors.  
  
Bulma glanced around,  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
Apiphanie suddenly appeared in front of them,  
  
"You are to strip and get into this tank right here."  
  
Bulma blinked,  
  
"But . . but."  
  
Apiphanie pulled Bulma's cape off,  
  
"But what?"  
  
Bulma looked directly at the many male doctors.  
  
Vegeta looked in her direction,  
  
"Apiphanie, the doctors, pride, her?"  
  
It was simple code talk, so simple in fact that Bulma couldn't understand it.  
  
Apiphanie looked back to the male doctors, then looked at Bulma who was blushing and looking towards them.  
  
"We can put a cover over the tank."  
  
Apiphanie mumbled.  
  
"Vegeta, I'll let you take care of it kay?"  
  
Vegeta glanced at Bulma then at Apiphanie,  
  
"You want 'me' to help her?"  
  
Apiphanie nodded and put Bulma's cape into his hands,  
  
"hurry up , you need to help the new requites."  
  
With that she walked out of the room.  
  
Vegeta growled and stepped in front of Bulma, so that the doctors couldn't see her.  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta's hands come out at her and start to unsnap her armor,  
  
"What do you think you are doing?"  
  
she mumbled.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and started to pull off her tight spandex shirt,  
  
"Striping you."  
  
Bulma slapped Vegeta's hands away and covered her chest,  
  
"You will do no such thing Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta glared at her,  
  
"What do you think I did yesterday?"  
  
Bulma glared at him,  
  
"But now I am capable to do it by myself Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta shrugged,  
  
"Then hurry up, I'm waiting."  
  
Bulma glared at him and turned her back to him, then took off her shirt, then started to take of the pants.  
  
Vegeta watched her the whole time, as her pants came down, he got a perfect view of her butt, and this made him instantly hard.  
  
Vegeta cleared his throat when Bulma turned around and starred at him.  
  
"I don't know how all this works Vegeta."  
  
She mumbled, a large blush present.  
  
Vegeta opened a tank and sat her in it.  
  
Bulma helped his hook wires and things up to her.  
  
Finally, he pout a mask over her mouth and nose, then backed up and closed the tank.  
  
Bulma watched as Vegeta clicked a few buttons, some liquid started to pour out from the roof, it was really warm, and tingled when it touched her.  
  
Bulma looked back to Vegeta who was still clicking buttons.  
  
He stopped and looked at Bulma, as if trying to see where she was,  
  
"There has been a field put around this so that nobody can see you, only I can take it off, I'll be back in a while."  
  
With that he left.  
  
Bulma watched him go,  
  
'what if something goes wrong though?'  
  
she asked herself before the liquid began to penetrate into her skin, causing an enormous amount of sleep to be wanted.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta was coming back from the new requites, they had nice long punishments after class, all thanks to one kid.  
  
'they'll learn.'  
  
He told himself.  
  
Vegeta walked into the Rejuvenation tank room and looked at Bulma's tank, the force field was still up.  
  
He clicked a few buttons and let the computers scan him before the force field went away.  
  
He looked at Bulma's body, she looked very Saiyan like, with her hair lightly floating up, so peaceful to.  
  
Vegeta looked at the big green button that started to flash, indicating that there was one hour left for her to sit there, and with a sigh he left.  
  
* * *  
  
Cyanryou sighed and came into the room, shortly after Vegeta had left, he looked at the force field and smirked.  
  
He leaned up against it and sighed,  
  
"I can't believe that he won't admit it. Common, you are a girl, you notice things, even more so than us! Kami, he loves you so much, I can see it in his eyes, it's quite funny, but of course you know that. It's so different here, King Vegeta is pushing me so hard, and I love it. I just can't get enough of it . . but enough about me, I know you can hear me, tell Vegeta that you like him more than he thinks you do, cause I know you do, and he does love you a lot, oh well, I better go now, talk to you later."  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Hehehe, ain't I the mean one, oh well, I'll bring one out soon!!  
  
I Hope! 


	17. Your The Only One

Chapter 17.  
  
Authors note:  
  
Sorry for not updating in a little while but here it is!  
  
Bulma heard every word Cyanryou said, every last word.  
  
She played them over in her mind a few times before making up her own thoughts.  
  
'why would Vegeta love me, common, I have noticed, I just didn't take it seriously, it's Vegeta for kami's sake! And what Cyanryou said about me loving him . . that is not rue . . .I hate him . . .dear Kami! I love Vegeta!!!'  
  
Bulma screamed in horror in her mind at this realization.  
  
'if I love Vegeta, and he loves me, then why haven't we done anything . . .but we have done things, little things.'  
  
She began to remember when they were in the tub, the day before, and how on earth, he would always make passes at her, but make it seem like he was disgusted about it.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta started to walk down the hall again, he had just passed Cyanryou who was headed out to train.  
  
He stopped short when he heard Bulma's voice ringing throughout the air,  
  
' I can't believe he said that he loves me, and I know that I love him, I just don't get it!'  
  
There was a wave of sadness that passed though him.  
  
Vegeta looked back down the hall where Cyanryou had just turned a corner.  
  
'if you love him Bulma, why don't you do something about it?'  
  
he asked as he started back to the tanks.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma jerked lightly and tried to see out of the tank,  
  
'Vegeta?'  
  
she asked through her mind.  
  
Vegeta sat down outside of the tanks and pushed a few buttons so that he could see Bulma.  
  
'yah it's me, if you love him, why don't you just tell him, as a Saiyan, you are obliged to not keep more than one secret.'  
  
Bulma chuckled in her mind,  
  
'don't make me die of a heart attack Vegeta, you have millions of secrets.'  
  
Vegeta smirked,  
  
'I only have one secret, I would tell you anything you wanted to know, but I won't say anything about that one secret.'  
  
Bulma closed her eyes and tried to not think anything directly to him.  
  
Vegeta could tell that she was trying to block things from him.  
  
'you do know that you have a lot of secrets, and I do wish do know a lot of them.'  
  
Bulma sighed in her mind,  
  
'I'm sure that you'll find out soon enough.'  
  
Vegeta growled, this was not how he wanted her to answer.  
  
He glanced out of the room,  
  
'Bulma, I have to go, I want you to tell him that you love him, things will turn out fine, just do it . . . but I do want you to know that there will be a few Saiyan's that will be a little more disappointed than you think they will be.'  
  
With that he turned and left the room.  
  
Bulma thought about what he had said, but she knew Vegeta was too far away to hear,  
  
'how could I tell you Vegeta, you of all people, that I love you.'  
  
She wondered in her head.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta froze, he was standing outside the door, and he heard it, clear as a bell.  
  
His head popped back into the room, and he looked at Bulma.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma felt someone looking at her, she could just feel it.  
  
She opened her eyes and struggled to see though the liquid surrounding her, and there she saw him . . . she could see Vegeta starring at her, completely freaked out.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta suddenly heard Apiphanie call for him.  
  
He took that as a ticket out of there, and turned to see where Apiphanie was.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma watched as Vegeta left, she could feel his Ki going further and further away from her.  
  
She hated it when people ran from their problems, she hated it when she spilled something and someone ran from her.  
  
She hated it.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
He couldn't comprehend it at first.  
  
Then it hit him.  
  
Just as he realized what it was, he turned back to the Rejuvenation tank's room.  
  
There was a loud crash and liquid spilled out over the hallway.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma didn't know what was happening, all she knew was that she couldn't control it.  
  
There were two waves.  
  
The first was unbelievable power, something that she had never felt before.  
  
She could feel rips and tears all over her body, like she was totally changing.  
  
The second wave was of something completely different.  
  
Something was wrong, not really wrong, but so different that it felt like something burning her insides.  
  
Something poured though Bulma and made her feel like something was going to change terribly.  
  
All Bulma knew she was doing was walking, all she knew was that she was leaving, going to Vegeta, she had to stop him from running away, she had to stop him to running away like everyone else she knew did.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta stopped short at the end of the hallways.  
  
Bulma slowly came out of the room.  
  
Vegeta widened his eyes, he couldn't believe it.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma stepped out into the hallway and starred straight.  
  
She could feel eyes starring at her again.  
  
She could feel Vegeta close to her.  
  
Slowly, she turned in his direction and starred at him blankly.  
  
She could see the emotion,  
  
"So many things to say."  
  
She mumbled.  
  
Vegeta starred at her strangely,  
  
"To many what?"  
  
Bulma took a few steps towards him,  
  
"To many things to tell you . . . I can't remember . . . you are the only one."  
  
Vegeta couldn't admit it bit he was scared.  
  
He starred at her as she continued coming closer.  
  
The energy coming off of her was different, but so different that it was familure.  
  
Bulma came really close to him,  
  
"You are the one Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes in confusion,  
  
"What and I 'the one' of?"  
  
Bulma could tell that he was a little scared, she could hear the confusion in his voice.  
  
"You are the only one that can know."  
  
Vegeta tried to get his bearings,  
  
"What can I know?"  
  
Bulma blinked and wrapped her arms around Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta leaned back a bit and looked at Bulma in his chest.  
  
"You are the only one that can know how I feel ."  
  
Vegeta looked down on her.  
  
"You are the only one that can truly know that I love you."  
  
Vegeta darted his eyes up to Apiphanie who was starring wide-eyed at them.  
  
Vegeta blinked and looked back to Bulma's shoulder.  
  
"You are the only one that can know Vegeta, cause you are the only one the feels the same way."  
  
Vegeta gasped a bit,  
  
'how could she know, how could she ever even think about it, how can this be happening!?'  
  
Bulma starred at his shoulder,  
  
"I don't feel so great."  
  
She mumbled before collapsing.  
  
Vegeta held onto her as the gold ora left her, and she went completely limp.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Okay, I finally got it out.  
  
I'll write to you all later! 


	18. Waking Up

Chapter 18.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Hey, sorry for not updating lately,  
  
But here it is.  
  
Vegeta held Bulma's limp body in his arms, she was pale.  
  
Apiphanie rushed over and put her hands in Bulma's face,  
  
"Hey, Bulma, wake up!"  
  
Vegeta pulled Bulma up and stood tall,  
  
"I'm putting her into another one of the tanks."  
  
He mumbled to his sister.  
  
Apiphanie nodded and followed Vegeta to another room where there were older models of tanks.  
  
Soon, she was strapped into the tank and being healed.  
  
Apiphanie starred at her, as well as Vegeta.  
  
"How did she manage to do that?"  
  
She mumbled to herself.  
  
Vegeta shook his head, she wasn't even Saiyan yet."  
  
He replied.  
  
Apiphanie looked at the monitors, everything about her looked normal enough.  
  
Vegeta backed up into the wall behind him and sat down on the floor.  
  
Apiphanie looked at him strangely,  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
she asked skeptically.  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes and leaned his head back,  
  
"I'm going to wait until she's better, then take her to 'our' room . . . and by the way, why did you do that?"  
  
Apiphanie smirked.  
  
"Aw common Vegeta, you know perfectly why I did it."  
  
Vegeta glared at Apiphanie,  
  
"Maybe I need it to be explained to me Apiphanie."  
  
Apiphanie sighed and crossed her arms over her chest,  
  
"Well, while you were looking for her, you seemed to have something there, I donno, call it woman's intuition or something, but I just knew you liked her more than you were letting even yourself know."  
  
Vegeta darted his eyes back to the tank,  
  
'damn females, why do they always know these things?'  
  
he asked himself grumpily.  
  
Apiphanie looked up to a clock on the other side of the room,  
  
"I have to go to a meeting, I'll talk to you at dinner kay?"  
  
Vegeta watched as Apiphanie left, then looked back to Bulma.  
  
'what made you change, what made that trigger, I know it wouldn't have been me. But then again, I did ignore you, maybe you were just losing your temper in a different way this time . . . but then . . . how did you become Super Saiyan?'  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes and bowed his head enough for his forehead to lean on his knee's.  
  
'why did you do this to me?'  
  
he asked pathetically in his mind as he listened to the constant beeping of the many gadgets around the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma woke up to something very warm covering her.  
  
She slitted her eyes open and looked around, but it was dark, and her eyes had to focus.  
  
She starred out, it was dark, but as her eyes adjusted, it seemed to be day time, almost.  
  
She looked down a bit, and saw Vegeta walking about the room, getting things from one place and putting them another.  
  
'he must be cleaning.'  
  
She thought, a little surprised that he was actually cleaning.  
  
Bulma watched him pace around the room, his face seemed worried, thoughtful and mad at the same time.  
  
'what . . .what happened?'  
  
Bulma thought as she saw Vegeta sit down and put his head into his hands.  
  
'all I remember is getting mad, but it didn't really seem like I was getting mad, then what was it?'  
  
Bulma sighed, then caught her breath.  
  
She knew Vegeta was very good at noticing the littlest of changes, and had before been told that a sigh sounded different when sleeping.  
  
She starred at him for what seemed like forever, then suddenly he was in front of her, his face quite close to her own,  
  
"Have a nice sleep?"  
  
he asked in an irritated yet thoughtful tone.  
  
Bulma blinked,  
  
"Fine, thank you . . . but."  
  
Before she could finish, Vegeta was gone.  
  
Not really though.  
  
She could feel him somewhere else, she couldn't figure out how she knew, but she knew that he was on his side of the bed.  
  
She turned over and sat up a bit, but then flopped down because every muscle seemed to be soar.  
  
Vegeta took off his shirt, and slid himself under the covers.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
He mumbled.  
  
Bulma went to react when Vegeta turned to her,  
  
"I'm tiered, see you in the morning."  
  
Bulma took in a quiet gasp and looked down to the sheets.  
  
They shifted when Vegeta pulled them around himself and relaxed.  
  
Bulma moved her eyes towards him,  
  
'why is he sad??'  
  
she asked herself.  
  
Bulma looked to the dark blue sky, full of stars, that was above Vegeta.  
  
memories, to many of them, filled her mind, until finally, she remembered everything that had happened in the rejuvenation tank.  
  
Bulma darted her eyes down to Vegeta, who seemed to be sleeping now.  
  
'he worked so hard to achieve what he got, and I get it just from being mad at him?'  
  
Bulma felt her eyes fill with tears, and she slid herself over to Vegeta's back, which was faced to her.  
  
she couldn't feel or sense Vegeta react, so she figured that he was asleep.  
  
Hesitantly, she put her arms over his body and around his waist.  
  
Vegeta struggled not to tense up when he felt Bulma's arm wrap around his waist, and the other arms reached up to tangle in his hair.  
  
He could feel her moist breath hitting his bare back, then her whole body shifted and came flush onto his.  
  
Then he heard something that was just hardly above a mumbled.  
  
Bulma said sorry to him, his eyes starred at the sky outside.  
  
'she must have realized what I felt.'  
  
He thought looking down to her arm.  
  
'why would she put her arm around me?'  
  
he asked himself.  
  
But soon, without really realizing it, he clasped her hand in his own and turned his body to face hers, then pulled her as close as she would come.  
  
Once he had, he closed his eyes, half heartedly cursing himself for letting himself come to her lie thins.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta woke, but didn't wake.  
  
He was aware of everything around himself.  
  
He could feel, Bulma's hair fanned out over his chest, her breath hitting his skin, her arms holding onto him.  
  
Her hands grasping onto his back.  
  
Her body, still flush against him.  
  
His arms still holding onto him for dear life, but not to tightly.  
  
Just enough to be sacred.  
  
Bulma was awaking, he could feel it, her heart was pumping a little harder, and her breath was growing heavier.  
  
He could feel her eyes open, her eyelashes tickling his chest.  
  
Then he felt her breath catch.  
  
Her head looked up, every so slightly, as if worried not to awaken him.  
  
Bulma could see that he was a little awake, she knew it somehow . . . but if he was even a little awake, why wouldn't he have realized that she was touching him like this and then push her away, or at least leave.  
  
Left with a question like this in her mind, Bulma lowered her head again and nuzzled her forehead into him a bit.  
  
Vegeta un-tensed his body a bit, and pulled Bulma's body up a bit, then curled his against hers.  
  
Bulma starred at the tanned skin in front of her.  
  
And if he was the slightest bit away, why would he do that?"  
  
She asked herself.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Sorry it's a crappy chapter, but I'm just writing kinda because I haven't updated in awhile, but anyways, thanks for your reviews, they are greatly appreciated.  
  
Ttyal. 


	19. A Look Back

chapter 19.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
hello you all, I have finally made a vow to do something . . . okay, I will, every single day, update one of my stories a day, that way, I don't focus on one at time, good idea huh?  
  
well, my plan is complicated, but I think it shall work, that way, it should be about every eight days I will update this story . . . I know, I know, that seems like a long time, but if you consider the fact that I have updated this story maybe every two weeks, eight days isn't much!  
  
anyways, enough blabbing from me, here's the next chapter.  
  
Bulma stared at the tanned skin before her, it moved lightly to his breaths.  
  
'why did he hold me closer?'  
  
she asked herself.  
  
Vegeta let himself open his eyes and looked down at Bulma, he was having a hard time not reacting in the slightest to her.  
  
It took a while for Vegeta to wake up more, he just couldn't take the feeling of caring, he couldn't take the fact that he was holding Bulma voluntarily.  
  
infact, this forever was actually just a few seconds.  
  
But Vegeta didn't know this, he didn't really care.  
  
With a grunt, Vegeta phased from the bed, and re-appeared in front of the closet, wear he pulled out some training clothes and pulled them on, before Bulma could even comprehend that Vegeta had left.  
  
Bulma suddenly felt cold, and noticed that the spot where her eyes had been lingering was now white like the sheets on the bed.  
  
It took a second for her to spin around to where Vegeta was,  
  
"good morning Vegeta, uh, hmmm, I'm sorry, I didn't really realize . . ."  
  
Vegeta started to walk to the bathroom as she talked,  
  
"Do not speak of it woman . . . ever."  
  
With that, he slammed the door behind him.  
  
Bulma soon heard the light showering of water falling.  
  
Bulma sighed, she did not want to get on Vegeta's bad side, and it seemed that everything she did got her on it too.  
  
'I have to be more careful.'  
  
She thought with a pout.  
  
She liked the feeling of Vegeta holding her for some reason, she didn't know why, but she did.  
  
Bulma only need to sit there for a second before she realized what she was saying, shoe couldn't believe it,  
  
'I want to be held and touched by Vegeta?'  
  
"I'M GOING CRAZY!!!"  
  
she yelled at the top of her lungs, as if there were no tomorrow.  
  
Vegeta's head popped into the room, he wore a confused expression,  
  
"What in kami's name is going on here?" he yelled to her.  
  
Bulma went red faced and blinked,  
  
"Nothing Vegeta . . ."  
  
Bulma said nervously as she jumped up and ran to the closet.  
  
Vegeta watched her suspiciously, and then turned back into the bathroom.  
  
Why did he let her lay on him like that, why would he let her?  
  
Vegeta growled and made the water hotter, so that he could take his mind off of things, that way, he could forget her, but did he want to?  
  
Did he really want to do that, of course not, but there was no other way, no other way to live on without that stupidity that held him back all those years.  
  
He fought to resist these feelings, and fought to get rid of them.  
  
They were all caused by Bulma, all of them.  
  
* * *  
  
Apiphanie looked ta Vegeta's door,  
  
"He sure is taking a long time to get ready this morning, I wonder what's going on?'  
  
Apiphanie thought tiredly.  
  
Just as she turned, Vegeta flew by her, hit the wall, and fell to the ground.  
  
Bulma appeared beside him,  
  
"You idiot, why the hell would you do that!!!"  
  
she screeched madly.  
  
Apiphanie looked at Bulma strangely, as the woman clenched her teeth and glared at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta jumped up,  
  
"Woman, there is no such thing as modesty on this planet, I do not care if you are getting changed, it was my room first!!"  
  
Bulma stepped foreword and grabbed onto Vegeta's collar,  
  
"You insignificant little-"  
  
she was cut off by Vegeta's face coming straight up to her's, hardly even a millimeter from hers.  
  
"I don't know what your idea of royalty respect you have, but I know for a fact, I could kill you and not have to think about it in less than a second for you touching me . .. back off"  
  
Bulma's face faltered, and tears came from her face.  
  
Apiphanie watched as Vegeta's face fell, his eyes dropped, making him look sad and scared ; his mouth also fell, this whole look make him seem worried, sad and scared at the same time.  
  
Bulma dropped her hands from Vegeta's collar and looked to the ground.  
  
"You know what Vegeta, for all that I have been put through in the past few weeks, and I'd think that you would be a little more courteous and respectful."  
  
She mumbled in a broken voice before turning and running into the bedroom again.  
  
Vegeta watched Bulma go with longing eyes. He knew that he shouldn't have gone in there, and he knew that what he said was harsh, but he couldn't help it, and now he wanted to help her.  
  
Apiphanie stared at Vegeta,  
  
"What the hell was all of that about?"  
  
She asked loudly.  
  
"You are totally ruining my Plan's Vegeta, do you know how pissed off I am at you right now!!??"  
  
Vegeta diverted his attention to Apiphanie and widened his eyes,  
  
"Me!!"???"  
  
Apiphanie growled and stuck her index finger into o Vegeta's chest,  
  
"Yes you, you idiot, you're the one that cause all of this mess, if you weren't so much like mother, than maybe you would be happy!!"  
  
Vegeta's word's caught in his throat, he couldn't talk, nor think of words to say.  
  
His mother and him were the same, both stubborn, both angry, both always hiding their true feelings.  
  
Apiphanie lived with his mother for 7 years of the beginning of her life before their mother died, and now Apiphanie brought this up.  
  
Every kid has their favorite parent, and Vegeta's was their mother . . . their father put too much on their plates, made them do to much, taught them too much.  
  
Vegeta stared at Apiphanie as if she were the scum that he walked on everyday.  
  
"Don't you ever, bring mother into a conversation again, DO YOU HEAR!!"  
  
Apiphanie gasped and jumped back.  
  
Again, like their mother, he had that special tone of voice that could make the bravest kill themselves just to get away. Vegeta pointed a finger at Apiphanie,  
  
"You know how much I . . . you know my reasons for not wanting to hear of her, you know perfectly well."  
  
His voice had calmed and was now almost sorrowful.  
  
Apiphanie looked at her brother with sorry eyes,  
  
"Vegeta, I'm sorry, I forgot."  
  
She whimpered.  
  
Vegeta looked to the ground,  
  
"You always forget don't you?"  
  
he asked quietly as he turned to walk to the eating room.  
  
Apiphanie looked to the floor,  
  
"I always forget . . . "  
  
* * * flashback * * * Apiphanie was five, she was supposed to tell their mother that Vegeta was training, but she forget at the last second.  
  
Vegeta came home from a party, he had cleaned himself up, and made himself look like he had been training for hours on end.  
  
He walked into other castle, and headed to his room.  
  
He had just spent the whole night with a girl that seemed too be someone that he might take into account for mating with.  
  
Everything about her was perfect.  
  
Vegeta walked into his dark room, and could fee his fathers presence, and he could smell something . . . blood.  
  
Vegeta flicked on the lights and stared in shock.  
  
The girl he had just been with, lay on his bed, rips in her dress and cuts all over the place, just hardly alive.  
  
Vegeta looked to his dad,  
  
"What . . "  
  
His father stood up from his bed and walked over to him.  
  
That is the last Vegeta could remember, he woke day's later, he wasn't even sure he was awake, the only think that he knew, was that his mom was standing over him.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Sorry about cutting it there, but I have to go to bed, and there is more of Vegeta's past to come, don't worry!!  
  
Ttyal!! 


	20. Future And Past Alike

chapter 20.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Sorry all of you, I didn't men to leave the story this long, I will try to get everything together asap, but I do hope you enjoy this.^.^  
  
anyways, enough blabbing from me, here's the next chapter.  
  
Bulma stared at the tanned skin before her, it moved lightly to his breaths.  
  
'why did he hold me closer?'  
  
she asked herself.  
  
Vegeta let himself open his eyes and looked down at Bulma, he was having a hard time not reacting in the slightest to her.  
  
It took a while for Vegeta to wake up more, he just couldn't take the feeling of caring, he couldn't take the fact that he was holding Bulma voluntarily.  
  
infact, this forever was actually just a few seconds.  
  
But Vegeta didn't know this, he didn't really care.  
  
With a grunt, Vegeta phased from the bed, and re-appeared in front of the closet, wear he pulled out some training clothes and pulled them on, before Bulma could even comprehend that Vegeta had left.  
  
Bulma suddenly felt cold, and noticed that the spot where her eyes had been lingering was now white like the sheets on the bed.  
  
It took a second for her to spin around to where Vegeta was,  
  
"good morning Vegeta, uh, hmmm, I'm sorry, I didn't really realize . . ."  
  
Vegeta started to walk to the bathroom as she talked,  
  
"Do not speak of it woman . . . ever."  
  
With that, he slammed the door behind him.  
  
Bulma soon heard the light showering of water falling.  
  
Bulma sighed, she did not want to get on Vegeta's bad side, and it seemed that everything she did got her on it too.  
  
'I have to be more careful.'  
  
She thought with a pout.  
  
She liked the feeling of Vegeta holding her for some reason, she didn't know why, but she did.  
  
Bulma only need to sit there for a second before she realized what she was saying, shoe couldn't believe it,  
  
'I want to be held and touched by Vegeta?'  
  
"I'M GOING CRAZY!!!"  
  
she yelled at the top of her lungs, as if there were no tomorrow.  
  
Vegeta's head popped into the room, he wore a confused expression,  
  
"What in kami's name is going on here?" he yelled to her.  
  
Bulma went red faced and blinked,  
  
"Nothing Vegeta . . ."  
  
Bulma said nervously as she jumped up and ran to the closet.  
  
Vegeta watched her suspiciously, and then turned back into the bathroom.  
  
Why did he let her lay on him like that, why would he let her?  
  
Vegeta growled and made the water hotter, so that he could take his mind off of things, that way, he could forget her, but did he want to?  
  
Did he really want to do that, of course not, but there was no other way, no other way to live on without that stupidity that held him back all those years.  
  
He fought to resist these feelings, and fought to get rid of them.  
  
They were all caused by Bulma, all of them.  
  
* * *  
  
Apiphanie looked ta Vegeta's door,  
  
"He sure is taking a long time to get ready this morning, I wonder what's going on?'  
  
Apiphanie thought tiredly.  
  
Just as she turned, Vegeta flew by her, hit the wall, and fell to the ground.  
  
Bulma appeared beside him,  
  
"You idiot, why the hell would you do that!!!"  
  
she screeched madly.  
  
Apiphanie looked at Bulma strangely, as the woman clenched her teeth and glared at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta jumped up,  
  
"Woman, there is no such thing as modesty on this planet, I do not care if you are getting changed, it was my room first!!"  
  
Bulma stepped foreword and grabbed onto Vegeta's collar,  
  
"You insignificant little-"  
  
she was cut off by Vegeta's face coming straight up to her's, hardly even a millimeter from hers.  
  
"I don't know what your idea of royalty respect you have, but I know for a fact, I could kill you and not have to think about it in less than a second for you touching me . .. back off"  
  
Bulma's face faltered, and tears came from her face.  
  
Apiphanie watched as Vegeta's face fell, his eyes dropped, making him look sad and scared ; his mouth also fell, this whole look make him seem worried, sad and scared at the same time.  
  
Bulma dropped her hands from Vegeta's collar and looked to the ground.  
  
"You know what Vegeta, for all that I have been put through in the past few weeks, and I'd think that you would be a little more courteous and respectful."  
  
She mumbled in a broken voice before turning and running into the bedroom again.  
  
Vegeta watched Bulma go with longing eyes. He knew that he shouldn't have gone in there, and he knew that what he said was harsh, but he couldn't help it, and now he wanted to help her.  
  
Apiphanie stared at Vegeta,  
  
"What the hell was all of that about?"  
  
She asked loudly.  
  
"You are totally ruining my Plan's Vegeta, do you know how pissed off I am at you right now!!??"  
  
Vegeta diverted his attention to Apiphanie and widened his eyes,  
  
"Me!!"???"  
  
Apiphanie growled and stuck her index finger into o Vegeta's chest,  
  
"Yes you, you idiot, you're the one that cause all of this mess, if you weren't so much like mother, than maybe you would be happy!!"  
  
Vegeta's word's caught in his throat, he couldn't talk, nor think of words to say.  
  
His mother and him were the same, both stubborn, both angry, both always hiding their true feelings.  
  
Apiphanie lived with his mother for 7 years of the beginning of her life before their mother died, and now Apiphanie brought this up.  
  
Every kid has their favorite parent, and Vegeta's was their mother . . . their father put too much on their plates, made them do to much, taught them too much.  
  
Vegeta stared at Apiphanie as if she were the scum that he walked on everyday.  
  
"Don't you ever, bring mother into a conversation again, DO YOU HEAR!!"  
  
Apiphanie gasped and jumped back.  
  
Again, like their mother, he had that special tone of voice that could make the bravest kill themselves just to get away. Vegeta pointed a finger at Apiphanie,  
  
"You know how much I . . . you know my reasons for not wanting to hear of her, you know perfectly well."  
  
His voice had calmed and was now almost sorrowful.  
  
Apiphanie looked at her brother with sorry eyes,  
  
"Vegeta, I'm sorry, I forgot."  
  
She whimpered.  
  
Vegeta looked to the ground,  
  
"You always forget don't you?"  
  
he asked quietly as he turned to walk to the eating room.  
  
Apiphanie looked to the floor,  
  
"I always forget . . . "  
  
* * * flashback * * * Apiphanie was five, she was supposed to tell their mother that Vegeta was training, but she forget at the last second.  
  
Vegeta came home from a party, he had cleaned himself up, and made himself look like he had been training for hours on end.  
  
He walked into other castle, and headed to his room.  
  
He had just spent the whole night with a girl that seemed too be someone that he might take into account for mating with.  
  
Everything about her was perfect.  
  
Vegeta walked into his dark room, and could fee his fathers presence, and he could smell something . . . blood.  
  
Vegeta flicked on the lights and stared in shock.  
  
The girl he had just been with, lay on his bed, rips in her dress and cuts all over the place, just hardly alive.  
  
Vegeta looked to his dad,  
  
"What . . "  
  
His father stood up from his bed and walked over to him.  
  
That is the last Vegeta could remember, he woke day's later, he wasn't even sure he was awake, the only think that he knew, was that his mom was standing over him.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Sorry about cutting it there, but I have to go to bed, and there is more of Vegeta's past to come, don't worry!! 


End file.
